


Through Your Eyes

by SpencerArbre



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Cheating, F/F, Faberry, Glee - Freeform, Oral Sex, Other, Sex, Smut, William McKinley High School, f/f - Freeform, it's smutty, sue sylvester is crazy, there is a love triangle i'm sorry, there's lots of swearing, there's voodoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpencerArbre/pseuds/SpencerArbre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel and Quinn become friends which, leads to something more.  But Rachel is still with Finn.  When Sue Sylvester finds out she does something so crazy it might actually solve all of their problems.  Or maybe make them worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. So this is one of the most ridiculous things I have ever written. So please hang in there with this. I've had this story sitting around for a pretty long time. Unfortunately it's not finished. But it will be following the timeline of season three. It has a love triangle in it so if you're not into that I'm sorry. Also every character is an asshole. Like all of them. So there's that. But it's kind of funny and it's really smuttty and it has a lot of angst. But that's my spiel on it. I really hope you enjoy it even if you hate all the characters, but I definitely understand if it is not your cup of tea. Anyway. Enjoy! :)

It was five pm when Rachel finally walked out of the choir room. She skipped down the street, rolling her pink roller backpack behind her. The brunette had been looking through sheet music all morning. She was looking for the perfect song to win them sectionals this year. She still hadn't found it, but she still had a week left before classes began. 

The summer had been going well for Rachel, she was dating Finn, had become the star of the glee club, and Mr. Shue took her ideas seriously. 

Rachel walked home that afternoon with a smile on her face and a bounce in her step. The brunette walked up her front steps and left her backpack by the front door. She walked upstairs to her room and collapsed on her bed. 

Rachel pulled out her phone to look at her messages. There were a few from her dads saying they would be home late. She would have to cook dinner for herself. "Great.." Rachel sighed falling back onto her bed with a heavy sigh. Until she realized her fathers were not going to be home until much later than usual. The brunette smiled and rolled on her stomach.

Rachel unlocked her phone and scrolled down the contacts. She pressed the call button and smiled wide. "Hey….you want to come over, my dads are working late again." Rachel heard a quick ‘yes' and hung up the phone to get cleaned up. 

 

….

Rachel changed into a shorter skirt and opted to get rid of the sweater replacing it with a thin cami instead. She sprayed a bit of perfume on herself, applied a thin layer of makeup, and as she finished off her eyeliner the doorbell rang.

The brunette bounced down the stairs and swung the door open to reveal Quinn standing in the doorway. “Quinn!” Rachel squealed, throwing her arms around the blonde.

 

Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel’s waist and lifted the diva off the ground, carrying her into the house, then turning them around and slamming Rachel’s back against the front door to close it. She moved her arms down to Rachel’s ass and let the brunette’s body slide closer to her until Rachel’s core was flush against Quinn’s tight abs. “Did you miss me?” Quinn whispered onto Rachel’s lips. 

“Like crazy.” Rachel breathed, wrapping her arms around Quinn’s neck. 

“Show me,” Quinn growled as she pulling Rachel closer to her.

Rachel slammed her lips against Quinn’s, nipping at the blonde’s lower lip and then quickly sliding her tongue over it to sooth the pain. “How’s that?” Rachel purred, pulling back from the blonde. 

Rachel got her answer when she saw how dark Quinn’s eyes had become, “We need to go upstairs, now.” Quinn made sure she had a tight grip on Rachel’s ass before backing away from the door and carrying Rachel upstairs and throwing the brunette onto the bed. “Take off your clothes,” Quinn demanded. 

Rachel kneeled on the bed and slowly pulled her cami over her head, then sliding her skirt off and playfully throwing it at Quinn. “All of them,” Quinn said sternly and Rachel obliged. She slid off her pink panties and threw her pink bra on the floor, then looked back up at Quinn. “Good girl.” Quinn licked her lips at the sight of the caramel skin completely exposed just for her. 

“Play with your tits.” Quinn ordered, and had to bite her lip when Rachel obeyed without any hesitation. “Pinch your nipples, hard.” Quinn watched as Rachel’s head fell back slightly. “Good girl. Now reach down and tease yourself. Circle your clit with your finger, but, you aren’t allowed to touch it.” Quinn watched Rachel’s hand slowly slide down the valley between her breast, down toned abs, and finally over her hips and between her legs. She watched one finger slide between her folds. 

“Good girl,” Quinn walked towards the bed and stood a few inches out of Rachel’s reach. “Pretend my hand is between your legs, imagine I am teasing you, punishing you for being such a bad girl, not letting a little slut like you have what you want because you know you don’t deserve it.” 

A moan slipped out from Rachel’s lips and Quinn felt her panties get damp. “Good girl.” Quinn inched closer keeping her eyes locked on Rachel’s. Quinn took another step towards the brunette. “Stop,” Quinn ordered and Rachel’s hand froze immediately. “Taste yourself,” Quinn growled. 

Rachel raised her finger to her lips and sucked it into her mouth before letting it go with a pop, moaning at the taste. “Good?” Quinn asked arching an eyebrow. When Rachel nodded in confirmation Quinn took another step toward the bed and wrapped her fingers around the back of Rachel’s neck. “Perfect,” Quinn pulled Rachel towards her and kissed her hard. She shoved Rachel backward and climbed up on the bed, hovering over the now horizontal brunette. Quinn knelt down kissed up Rachel’s thighs until she was hovering over her pussy, she could smell the musty wetness of Rachel and the blonde grinned. 

Quinn lowered herself and slide her tongue up Rachel’s slit. She flicked her tongue, quickly licking Rachel’s clit lightly, the brunette’s hips bucked up towards Quinn’s face, but the blonde gave Rachel a pointed look. “Don’t get too excited. Remember what happened last time?”

Rachel stared down at Quinn and bit her bottom lip nodding. “Then I suggest you stay still so I don’t have to make you.” Quinn lowered herself back down between Rachel’s legs and slowly licked up the brunette’s slit again. Tan legs clenched and relaxed willing their hips to stay still. A quiet moan came out from the girl above and Quinn smiled to herself.

“Quinn please,” Rachel whined, “I ne-” But Rachel’s words turned to loud moans when Quinn shoved two fingers into the diva and pumped them in and out as fast as she could while flicking the girl’s clit with her tongue. 

Rachel’s eyes rolled in the back of her head and she grabbed the comforter, fisting it in her hands. “Quinn…” Rachel moaned. 

Quinn felt Rachel’s muscles tightening around her fingers and began to curl her fingers up, hitting the spot she knew would send Rachel over the edge. “I want you to cum for me, Rachel.” 

That was all it took for Rachel to fall over the edge, her muscles tightened and everything went black except for the stars behind her eyes from the force of her orgasm. 

When Rachel’s body finally relaxed she sighed, smiling up at the blonde hovering over her. “You’re so good at that…” Rachel hummed opening her arms for Quinn to lay in.

“I know,” Quinn replied as she relaxed into Rachel’s arms. “I wish we could-” 

“Quinn, don’t. You know why it has to be this way.” Rachel wiggled out of her spot under Quinn to find her discarded clothes. 

“Rachel there is no reason for you to-” Quinn started but was quickly interrupted by the brunette.

“Yes, there is Quinn.” Rachel sighed returning to her spot next to the blonde. “I just can’t okay? I can’t leave my boyfriend, yeah this is fun but we aren’t in love, this isn’t a relationship that I can rely on for the rest of my life. It’s fun, it’s not a real commitment.” 

“How do you know that...I can give you more than-” 

“I love, Finn.” Rachel turned and leveled Quinn with a look, “And if you have a problem with that, maybe we shouldn’t do this anymore.” 

“Okay, well why don’t you think about this...if you love him so much, why are you cheating on him with me?” Quinn challenged the brunette.

“You cheated on Finn, too.” Rachel shot back quickly. 

“Yeah, well I didn’t claim to be in love with him.” Quinn hissed, “Whatever Rachel. If you want to keep playing this game where I pretend to hate you in public and fuck you behind closed doors,fine. But if that’s how it’s going to be, don’t expect me to keep doing you favors.”

“Fine,” Rachel said turning away from Quinn. 

“Great. Then I’ll just go. My services clearly aren’t needed anymore.” Quinn rose from her spot on the bed and disappeared through the door. Rachel knew the blonde was really gone when there was a loud slam of the door and the squeal of tires as she sped away. 

Rachel lay on her back and stared at the ceiling now realizing the weight of the situation, “What am I going to do with you, Quinn…?”

XXXX

Quinn drove away from the Berry residence gripping her steering with both hands so hard her knuckles were white. She sneered at the road, wishing that Rachel Berry would walk in front of her car just so she could kill the girl herself. She hated her, loathed her, despised the girl who made her fall in love with her and then pushed her away as if she were some - regular person. She was Quinn fucking Fabray. Every guy, and maybe even some girls, would kill to have what Rachel had and yet the diva was throwing it all away for Finnocent. “Ugh!” Quinn scoffed hitting the wheel with one of her fists. 

Quinn drove to Brittany’s house and slammed the door shut leaning on the side of the car in an attempt to compose herself. She took a few deep, calming breaths and when her heart rate slowed down a bit she began to walk toward the house. 

Quinn didn’t bother knocking on the door, she was a regular visitor at the Pierce residence, Brittany’s parents even had a key copied for her in case she needed a place to go when they weren’t home. 

The blonde walked in and looked around, listening for what might be happening. She didn’t hear any moaning from upstairs, so it was probably a safe bet Brittany and Santana were not having sex. “Britt? San?” Quinn called out as she walked upstairs. “Where are you?”

Quinn listened for a moment but heard nothing so she continued up the stairs. She stopped in front of Brittany’s door and listened for a moment when she heard no movement she turned the knob and stepped in to find Brittany and Santana asleep in the bed. 

The blonde looked at her best friends cuddled up and sighed, she wished Rachel would cuddle with her like that, but she knew she never would and her anger came rushing back. “Guys! Get up!” Quinn said walking toward the bed. 

When neither of the girls even twitched, Quinn shook them both from their sleep. “Get up!” Quinn said, continuing to shake them. “Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!” 

“Ay Dios Mio!” Santana groaned, “Quinn, what the hell do you want?” 

“Hi, Quinn!” Brittany popped up from the bed and wrapped her arms around Quinn in a tight hug. “I missed you!”

“I missed you too, Britt.” Quinn said letting her hands gently wrap around Brittany’s waist. “look, I know I woke you up, but I need to drink and I need to drink now. You in?”

Santana was off the bed and running out the door before Quinn even got an answer. “I’ll get booze!” Santana yelled before slamming the front door. 

“Well, that was easy,” Quinn mumbled. “Let’s go watch a movie, Britt. Santana might be a while.” 

 

….

Santana came back about two hours later slamming the door behind her and yelling up the stairs, “Quinn if you don’t get your skinny ass down here I will drink all of this booze by myself.” 

The blonde couldn’t have her best friend die of alcohol poisoning now, could she?

Quinn walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Santana was pulling bottle after bottle out. “I can’t believe you got this much,” Quinn said looking at all the bottles on the counter. 

“I got the hook-up, Quinn. You know I got you.” Santana pulled out the last bottle and admired her work. “There’s enough for all of us to have at least one bottle for ourselves. So why don’t we get started.” Santana said grabbing a bottle for herself. “Grab a game and let’s play, bitches!” 

….

Eight shots later Quinn was feeling amazing. The girls had decided to play a game of truth or dare and Quinn had opted for dare every single time which had gotten her four shots in a row in each dare. 

“Damn, Q! I didn’t think you actually had it in you to throw back that much. Mad respect. Alright, Britts, it’s your turn. Truth or dare?” Santana asked. 

“Dare! I choose dare!” Brittany bounced up and down in her place on the floor. 

“Alright. I dare you…” Santana said looking around the room, to…..make out with Quinn.” 

Brittany perked up and scooted toward Quinn without hesitation. “Ready, Q?” Brittany asked, settling herself in front of Quinn.

“Yeah,” Quinn said, relaxing so the girl could kiss her. Brittany gently cupped Quinn’s jaw in her hand and brought their lips together kissing her gently, cautiously, not wanting to go too far. 

“Was that good, San?!” Brittany asked after backing away from Quinn. 

“That was great, Britt, couldn’t have been better,” Santana practically drooled after watching the two blondes kiss. 

Quinn smirked and poured another shot for herself. “Okay, let’s up the cost…” Quinn said looking at the two girls around her. “Two shots before a truth, and three before a dare. Sound good?” 

“Damn, Q, what has gotten into you tonight. I am so down for this game.” Santana said opening up her bottle and pouring three shots for herself. 

“Great, so I’ll start. San, truth or dare.” Quinn asked. 

“Dare,” Santana said, “Give me the best you got,” Santana quickly downed her three shots and leveled Quinn with a look. 

“Fine,” Quinn thought about Santana would not want to do, which was hard. Santana didn’t get embarrassed by anything, “Santana, I dare you,” But then Quinn thought of the one thing Santana hated, “to let me kiss Brittany.” 

“Quinn, no.” Santana scooted closer to Brittany protectively, “Anything but that.” 

“Come on, San...it’s just a kiss…besides, you just told her to kiss me and you loved it.” Quinn said with a devious smile.

“Quinn...do not push me..you know it’s different,” Santana growled.

“Why are you getting so defensive, it’s the exact same thing” Quinn hummed as she scooted closer to Brittany. 

“No, it’s not. Brittany know’s how to control herself, when you’re like this you clearly can’t. Why don’t you go make out with Berry….” Santana shot back. 

“I already fucking did, Santana!” Quinn got up from her spot on the ground and walked out to the backyard, her bottle of vodka in hand. She was surprised to see that it was still light out, she was so drunk, but it was probably only seven pm by now. 

Quinn sighed, she knew she would get questions, lots of them, but she had to tell someone, this secret was eating her alive. 

 

XXXX

Rachel was still alone two hours after Quinn left and she was getting bored. She was alone and still very horny. She thought about calling Quinn again but knew that was a bad idea. So she called Finn instead. 

The boy answered on the second ring and agreed to come over after he was done with his current round of Call of Duty. Rachel rolled her eyes and hung up before going down to the kitchen and preparing a meal for herself. She was almost done eating when there was a knock on the door. 

Rachel put her dishes in the sink and wiped her mouth as she walked to answer the door. She was met with a big, crooked smile and an awkward hug. “Hi, Finn.” Rachel wrapped her arms around the boy’s waist. “Thanks for coming over.” 

“No problem, Rach.” Finn rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, “What do you wanna do tonight?” 

“I don’t know, maybe watch a movie, cuddle,” Rachel suggested. 

“Oh,” The brunette could hear the disappointment in his voice, but tried to ignore it. 

“Come on, let’s go up to my room,” Rachel said, grabbing his hand and leading him up the stairs.

...

Rachel sat on the bed and felt guilty for bringing Finn to the same room she had just cheated on him in, but quickly pushed it away. “You can pick the movie today. I picked last time.” 

Finn walked over to the tv and looked at the movies sitting next to it. There were a few action movies, which he definitely wanted to watch, a lot of musicals and even more rom coms. Puck had told him that if he did stuff that Rachel liked without her asking him to, he had a better chance at getting into her pants, or at least getting to third base. 

The boy chose a rom-com and put the disk in the DVD player, he walked back to the bed and leaned his back against the headboard to relax. Rachel scooted towards Finn and wrapped her arm around his waist, cuddling into his side. 

She watched the screen light up with the movie title and smiled, “I love this movie! How did you know?” Rachel asked. 

“We’ve been dating for a year, I know what your favorite movies are,” Finn chuckled to himself, yeah this was definitely going to work. 

……

Halfway through the movie, Rachel had migrated from her spot next to Finn to straddling the boy. She was biting and sucking and kissing his lips while gently rocking her hips over his quickly growing bulge. 

Even though Rachel did love Finn, she didn’t want to have sex with him, she didn’t know why, she just couldn’t. Maybe it was something about the way he kissed her like a sloppy dog or the way his hands were rough rather than soft and gentle. 

Maybe it was because she was scared he would tear her apart because he was so much bigger than her. 

Or maybe, it was because every time they became intimate a certain blonde would occupy Rachel’s mind instead. And she knew the wet spot forming in her panties was for Finn. 

Rachel moaned on accident as she thought about the blondes hands on her skin, and her head between her legs. 

Finn broke the kiss and leaned back, eyes dilated and breathing labored. “You wanna do it?” Finn breathed as he slid his hands up Rachel’s sides. 

How romantic...Rachel thought as she looked away from Finn. The guilt was beginning to eat at her as she thought about what she was doing. She was in the bed she and Quinn shared so many times, it was special, a place only they used for their intimate affairs. “No, Finn. We are waiting until marriage. Remember?” Rachel lied, but the lie had always worked. 

“Come on, Rach. We’ve been dating for a year. Just a hand job, a blow job, even just let me jack off while you watch or I touch your boob, anything. You’re killin’ me here.” Finn begged. 

Rachel knew she was being unfair, and maybe even cruel, but she didn’t want to be intimate with Finn. And she was going to stand by that. “No, Finn. I’m not going to, not today.” 

Finn scoffed, pushing Rachel off of him as he got off the bed. “Fine. I’ll just go and take care of myself at home.” The boy adjusted his pants to conceal himself and walked out of the room without another word. 

The door slammed shut and Rachel rolled her eyes. Rachel was really starting to wonder if she loved Finn as much as she claimed she did. “Oh, well…” the brunette sighed. 

Rachel lay back on her bed and pulled up her skirt. “Quinn’s not here, so…” The brunette slid her hand down her stomach and into her panties playing with her clit while fantasizing about Quinn again. 

XXXX

Quinn stood outside with her bottle of vodka occasionally taking a sip until she heard someone behind her. “What do you want?” She knew it was Santana. 

“Come back in the house, Quinn.” Santana’s voice was soft and gentle, she had done this with Quinn plenty of times and if she wanted the blonde to cooperate she was going to have to deal with her delicately. 

“Why? So you can taunt me about Rachel some more? No thanks.” Quinn didn’t turn around, she just looked at the sunset, the orange and yellow and pink made her feel..something other than hate for herself, for Rachel, for this horrible life. 

“No, because you are underage, drunk, and angry. I have seen you do some pretty fucked up shit when anger and booze are involved and I don’t want you to do something you’ll regret.” Santana took a step closer and Quinn turned around. 

She looked at the Latina and handed her the bottle, as much as she wanted to argue with her, she knew Santana was right. The blonde did some pretty messed up stuff when alcohol was involved. “Do you want to talk about it?” Santana asked. 

Quinn nodded her head and the two girls walked into the house and joined Brittany up in her room. 

The girls had settled on Brittany’s bed after they had tucked Quinn under the blanket and gotten her a glass of water. “So...go ahead and go on your drunk ramble now.” 

Quinn glared at Santana and Brittany nudged Latina in the ribs, but no one said anything. 

“Okay, well I don’t really even know where to start..” Quinn admitted. 

“Maybe start from the beginning?” Brittany asked gently. 

Quinn gave Brittany a weak smile and nodded her head. “Okay, well. I think the beginning was...it was at the end of last year. Sophomore year. I was having a lot of issues after having given up Beth, and losing everything. I had no friends, no family, no daughter, no boyfriend. I mean I guess I had my mom, but look at her, she’s an alcoholic. She doesn’t notice anything. It was just me and my messed up thoughts. And then Rachel came along and helped me. I mean she has always tried to help me and but I just got annoyed with her or pushed her away, or completely ignored her. But this time, I let her in because really, what else was there?” 

The blonde paused and looked up at her friends, Brittany nodded for Quinn to go on, so she continued. “So Rachel kept inviting me to her house, just to get away from my mom. And it was really helping. I liked spending time with her. She was nice and funny and a really sweet person. She took care of me. But then, something changed. There was this weight in the air. A tension I guess. And one day she kissed me. It wasn’t anything big, it was just a small peck. But it was how she reacted afterward that was strange. She said she didn’t know what had come over her and she couldn’t help herself.” 

“What the fuck…” Santana said under her breath. 

“I know. It was weird, but what was weirder was that it kept happening. And every time we kissed it got worse. It started with a few kisses here and there and then progressed to make out sessions, and then to rolling around on her bed kissing for hours and then one day...we...well-w” 

“Omg you two are fucking,” Santana said. “You’re fucking Rachel Berry behind Finnocent’s back!” Santana yelled. “Quinn! You’re fucking Rachel Berry!” 

“I know, Santana, shut up! I know. I feel terrible. I can’t stop. I have tried to get her to break up with Finn, or stop calling me or leave me alone, but I always go back. It’s like I’m addicted to her. I can’t help myself. And I feel like at this point she can’t either. I’m worried and it’s killing me. But I can’t tell anyone and you two can’t either. This can’t get out. I have gone through great lengths to make sure no one knows about us and I plan to keep it that way.” 

“Relax, Q. Our lips are sealed. Right Britt?” Santana turned to look at her best friend. 

“Yeah, Q..we won’t tell,” Brittany reassured the girl.

“Thanks, guys,” Quinn said, relieved. She lay back on the bed and sighed. “I’m so fucked.” 

Santana snickered and Quinn threw a pillow at her. “Not like that you asshole.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter 2. This is where you will see what I meant about it being absolutely ridiculous. I'm sorry for any typos or general mistakes there may be in here. I edited twice but I feel like I still may have missed a few things. This one is not as smutty. I'm sorry. I'm really quite surprised at how horrible I have managed to make these characters. And JBI is Jacob Ben Isreal in case you forgot. That's all I got. And as usual, enjoy :)

Quinn was feeling great, she had taken the past couple of weeks to really find herself and make some changes. One of those changes was cutting off Rachel. With the diva out of her life for two consecutive weeks, Quinn was finally at ease. 

The blonde walked into the doors of Mckinley and every head turned to look at her. She walked down the hall clad in her mid-drift top which was tied up to reveal her ironic Ryan Seacrest tattoo. She finished up her new look with her long, flowing skirt riding a little too low, her bright pink hair and her new nose ring.

She was a badass and she knew she looked hot. 

Quinn didn’t bother walking to her locker, she had no books to grab or to put away, so she walked straight to her first class. When she arrived she found Brittany and Santana sitting in the back row. As soon as they looked up their eyes nearly popped out of their heads. 

“Q!” Brittany squealed as she jumped out of her seat to wrap the blonde in a tight hug. 

“Shit…” Santana breathed. 

“Quinn! I missed you so much!” Brittany squeezed the blonde tighter and Quinn patted the taller girl on the back. 

“Sue is going to killll you.” Santana warned, “But you look hot as hell.” 

Quinn smirked as she sat down next to the Latina and shrugged, “I know, but it’s worth it.” 

“Are you quitting the Cheerios?” The brunette turned in her seat to face Quinn fully. 

“I already go kicked off, I don’t think I can ‘quit’ anymore than that.” The blonde replied, waving off Santana’s question. 

“But Sue was talking about taking you back towards the end of last year. What are you going to do if she asks you to come back?” Santana wondered. 

“I guess we’ll see what happens when that time comes.” Quinn replied. 

XXXX

It was only the first day of school and JBI was already creeping through the halls of Mckinley trying to find his new story. He had only one goal: to humiliate the glee club.   
Every year he made it a point to collect every detail about every member and make up the most outrageous story he could. But all he had gotten this year was that Finn was excited. 

Instead of dwelling on the fact that the quaterback was probably the most boring, generic, Lima loser in the entire school, JBI went searching for his favorite member. Rachel Berry. 

He found the brunette in the choir room with Kurt Hummel doing vocal warm ups around the piano. This was the opportune time to approach her. “Rachel Berry! What do you want to do with your future?” 

Rachel whipped around and flashed her hundred watt smile, placing her hands on her hips and posing for the camera. “I want to go to school in New York! I’m going to an art school and from there I will take the Broadway stage, ultimately becoming one of the next great Broadway legends.” Rachel smiled at the camera once more before letting her arms drop from her hips and continuing to speak, “I am going to get an apartment with my best friend, Kurt.” Rachel paused to gesture to the boy, “And together we are going to be an unstoppable force!” 

Kurt nodded excitedly in agreement, “Yes, we have been planning our floor plan for our new apartment for that past month and a half. It’s going to be perfect! A minimalist theme with modern accents.” 

Rachel nodded, “Yes and we are-” 

“And that’s all the time we have!” JBI turned and ran for the door, already overwhelmed by the long winded speech the pair had given him. 

“But we didn’t even get to the part where we star in a revival of Wicked!” Rachel called after the camera man. 

“Let him go. He’s probably going to twist our words anyway.” Kurt muttered, sitting down at the piano bench. “But since we are taking a break, you have to tell me all about your summer.” Kurt gushed. “Spill.”

“Kurt, we had coffee dates almost every week. You are up to date on my entire summer,” Rachel walked toward the first row of chairs and picked up the sheet music she had picked out for their first duet of the year. 

“No. You know what I’m talking about. Rumor has it over the summer you and Quinn Fabray became friends. Is that true?” Kurt quickly bounced out of his seat and followed Rachel, “Please tell me it’s true, because I want to hear all about the ice queen.” 

The brunette panicked for a moment. She had been found out. The jig was up. She would have to confess. But as Kurt stood there looking at her expectantly she quickly realized he probably knew nothing and was just trying to find drama to gossip about with Mercedes.  
Rachel rolled her eyes and walked back to the piano. “Kurt. That is outrageous. Quinn and I are simply-acquaintances. I don’t know anymore about her than you do. I did visit her a few times, but that’s it.”

“Why did you visit Quinn?” Kurt pressed. 

“I was simply trying to gather information about glee club this year. I visited every member. I asked about what genres they preferred, what songs they wanted to sing this year, and how many solos and or duets they wanted. It was a simple poll that did not go as well as I had hoped.” Rachel trailed off. “But enough about me. Tell me about Blaine! How is my favorite couple?” 

Kurt beamed and began spewing every detail about his summer with Blaine having completely forgotten about Quinn. 

XXXX  
Quinn was quickly losing hope for this year. Even if she had changed, all the students were the same. Everyone who saw her gawked. Every class she sat in was too easy. And everyone she talked to only wanted to know what brought the great Quinn Fabray to become a lowlife skank. The first day of school had set the mood for a very mediocre school year. That is until an unmistakable voice stopped her in her tracks, “Q.” 

“Sue.” Quinn turned around to face her ex-coach. 

“So,this is what my ex-head cheerio has become. A classless, no brain, two toned, mop headed, hobo wanna be, punk.” Sue always had the best greetings. 

“Yeah, I guess that’s what I am now” Quinn shrugged, “Can I go now?”

“No, we need to talk. I was going to take you back this year, you’re the best cheerio we’ve ever had at this school.” Sue admitted, “I don’t need you, but winning nationals wasn’t the same without you.” 

“I guess you should have thought about that before you kicked me off the team,” Quinn shot back. 

“You should have thought before you let Puckerman stick his man meat inside of your precious loins.” Sue was silent for a long moment before she spoke again, “What’s going on with you, Fabray?” 

“I’ve finally found myself and if you have a problem with that, I honestly don’t care.” Quinn declared.  
“I don’t believe that for a second. You’re hiding something under that ridiculous alter ego. The Quinn Fabray I know would never associate herself with those walking sand bags. In fact just a year ago I was sending you and Santana Lopez to throw pee balloons at them before the first bell to keep them out of the halls.” Sue said.  
“People change,” Quinn said flatly, shouldering her bag. “I’ve got places to be, people to see.” Quinn turned on her heel and walked away from the coach

“Whatever or whoever did this to you will pay.” Sue warned. 

“Alright, well...good luck with that..” Quinn muttered over her shoulder. 

“You wait and see. You are in for a rude awakening.” Sue growled under her breath before turning and walking back to her office. “No one denies Sue Sylvester.”

XXXX

 

Rachel’s first day back was going well. Finn had kissed her in front of everyone. She hadn't been slushied yet, thanks to Quinn’s arrangements, and the glee club actually wanted to talk to her. This year was going to be amazing. Except for one problem.

Quinn.

Rachel was conflicted about her situation with the blonde. Part of the brunette wanted to give into her feelings for the girl. But she wasn’t sure what those feelings might be. She knew she had strong feelings for Quinn. Who wouldn’t? But, she wasn’t sure enough to declare that she loved the blonde. Not yet anyway.   
But even with her feelings in question, she wanted the blonde more than ever. She wanted to be official. She wanted the whole world to know that she was hooking up the hottest girl to ever set foot on this planet. But she couldn't imagine hurting Finn more than she already had. Plus Quinn had cheated on him before. And gotten pregnant. And lied about who the father was... Telling Finn that she had feelings for Quinn would kill him.   
Rachel was at a loss. She loved both of them, but Finn didn't make her feel the way Quinn did. He didn't challenge her, or make her want to be better. He just stared at her in awe of her enormous talent. Which she certainly enjoyed.  
Finn was a decent boyfriend. He had never pushed too hard for sex, although lately he had been more vocal about his ‘needs’. He was polite for the most part. He played along with her romantic fantasies and he listened, sort of.   
But Quinn.  
Quinn pushed her to be better. The blonde brought new ideas to the table. She had a solution for every problem. She was the perfection combination of sexy and elegant. She knew how to get what she wanted. She was so supportive and understanding. She was charismatic yet reserved. She was mysterious, yet open. She was incredibly smart and definitely going places after high school. She was exciting, and everything Rachel wanted.   
They were both viable options. Finn was good arm candy for when Rachel was famous, and Quinn was the perfect partner.   
But there was no way to fix this. Rachel had dug herself into a hole and no matter what choice she made she was going to hurt someone.   
Quinn had hurt Rachel so many times. The blonde almost deserved to be heartbroken. But the diva knew that wasn't right. Every slushy and insult Quinn had ever thrown at the brunette, Quinn had made up for. She had given her love and affection and so many orgasms. So many..

Quinn had given Rachel everything the brunette had ever wanted. Never had the blonde asked for anything in return. Nothing, except to be the only one.   
But Rachel couldn't do that. And she felt terrible. It wasn’t a lot to ask, but it was also too much. She had fought too hard to be with Finn to throw it all away.   
...  
Rachel was walking the halls looking for Quinn. She had heard rumors about what the girl had done to herself, but she had yet to see for herself.

Rachel had looked in all of Quinn’s usual spots. The library, the quad, the gym, and the choir room. But the blonde was nowhere to be found.   
By eighth period the brunette had almost given up on seeing the girl altogether.   
It had been weeks since Rachel had seen or heard from Quinn and she was starting to go through withdrawls. She missed the blonde so much. She missed the cuddles and the kissing,but most of all she missed her friend. 

Quinn understood Rachel in a way no one else did. She understood that Rachel was moody, and greedy, and desperate for attention.   
She understood that sometimes Rachel didn't want to talk, she just wanted to sit in silence with someone else there. She understood that sometimes Rachel needed to be put in her place. And she understood that Rachel was human. She deserved forgiveness just as much as anyone else.  
But the brunette knew she had taken it too far this time. At the beginning of all this, Quinn had been so understanding.   
She still remembered Quinn’s reaction the first time she had kissed her.   
...

_The two girls were sitting on Rachel’s bed watching Funny Girl for the fifteenth time. Rachel loved that the blonde didn’t mind her obsession with the movie. Or the fact that she had to sing along with every song. Or that she needed to watch it at least twice a week or she might die. Not literally. But this time they sat in silence. Quinn had shifted positions, now laying with her arms folded under her head so she could still see the screen. “You’re not singing this time.” The blonde commented. “I don’t feel like it today.” Rachel murmured. “Is something wrong?” Quinn asked, clearly concerned. “No, it’s nothing serious. I just have a lot on my mind.” The brunette worried her hands in her shirt and focused her attention back on the movie. “Are you sure? A silent Rachel Berry seems kind of serious to me.” Quinn prodded. “I-well-I’m not sure if it’s appropriate.” The brunette confessed. “You can tell me anything.” Quinn reassured the diva. “It’s not something I can tell you. It’s more like-a feeling.” Rachel explained. “Well when you figure out how to put it into words, I’ll be here.” Quinn gave Rachel a small smile and turned her attention back to the movie. Rachel smiled weakly and turned her attention back to the movie. Five minutes later, she still couldn’t focus. She needed to confess, or just do it, or anything to put it out of her mind. “Quinn?” “Yes?” The blonde looked up at the brunette expectantly, a small smile playing on her lips. Rachel paused for a moment, fighting with herself as to what she wanted to do. The brunette moved toward the blonde and lay next to her. Their bare legs brushing against one another. “Are you sure you’re okay?” Quinn questioned again. “I’m fine.” Rachel reassured. “I just want to-” The brunette leaned forward quickly, pressing her lips to the blonde’s. Her lips lingered longer than she had intended to but then she quickly pulled away, regret written all over her face. “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. I have a boyfriend and you’re-you. And I’m so sorry. I fully understand if you never want to speak to me again. Please don’t tell anyone. I’ll get slushied everyday until I’m ninety and I’ll-” “Rachel-” Quinn interrupted, “It’s fine. Don’t worry it was just a kiss. It didn’t mean anything. Is that the ‘feeling’ you were talking about?” The brunette nodded her head, “Well, do you want to talk about it? Slowly?” “Okay.” Rachel sighed heavily and began her long winded explanation from the very beginning but in the end, all she could conclude was, “I don’t know what came over me. I just couldn’t help myself.”_

…

Quinn took the time to listen and understand why Rachel wanted this. At first it had started out as an innocent girl crush, a few kisses here, a few there. A little bit of cuddling which quickly turned into a lot of cuddling. But it quickly escalated to a risky affair. Even though she knew it was wrong Quinn went along with it anyway, because she knew it would make the brunette happy. At first, Rachel didn’t understand why the blonde was okay with the entire situation. She didn’t understand until the first time they had sex.   
…

_Quinn lay behind Rachel gently stroking the girl’s caramel skin with her forefinger. She traced up Rachel’s back and down her arm a few times before sliding her arm under Rachel’s and pulling the brunette flush to her own. Their bare skin melding together under the sheets. “That was-” “Amazing,” Rachel finished. “Yes, amazing.” Quinn hummed. “Where did you learn how to do all of that?” Rachel turned in Quinn’s arms, facing the blonde. “Santana.” Quinn admitted. “Wait? You’ve had sex with Santana?” Rachel gawked. “No! But we’ve talked about it. And we play truth or dare a lot so I’ve heard it all. I’m very informed on the female anatomy.” Quinn explained. “Wow.” Rachel cooed, “She must be-” “Oh she is. I’ve heard them having sex before. It’s-intense.” “I will never understand those two. Or why they won’t confess that they want to be a couple, rather than just cheat on their boyfriends behind their backs.” Rachel ranted. “Speaking of cheating on boyfriends...what about Finn? Doesn’t this kind of change things?” Quinn asked. “I suppose. I wasn’t really planning on things going this far. I’ll have to think about how to proceed.” Rachel answered. “I was thinking...maybe you should break up with him. That would make things a lot less complicated.” Quinn began drawing small circles on the brunette’s skin as she waited for an answer. “I can’t do that. I’ve already cheated on him once with Puck. If he finds out I am cheating again. I don’t know what he’ll do.” Rachel explained. “If you break up with him now, he won’t find out.” Quinn said quietly. “Why do you want me to break up with him, Quinn?” Rachel asked. “Because-I...I want to be with you. I can give you so much more than Finn can, if you just give me a chance I can-” “Quinn, please don’t do this. I thought we agreed that this wasn’t going to turn into anything serious.” Rachel pleaded. “I know. But I can’t keep pretending like I don’t have feelings for you. And we both know that Finn is an idiot. You don’t even want to be with him. If you did you wouldn’t be doing this with me.” Quinn argued. “How can you say that? I love Finn. He’s very important to me.” Rachel pushed herself up in the bed, holding the sheet to her chest. “If you love him so much then why are you doing this with me? If he was enough for you, you wouldn’t need anyone else.” Quinn looked up at Rachel waiting for a response. She could see the brunette considering her words. She knew she was right. But when Rachel looked down at Quinn, the brunette had a sadness in her eyes. “If Finn finds out, we’ll both be dead. If I break up with him, he’ll become obsessed with getting back together. He’ll find out about this and everything will get worse. Besides, as much as I enjoy your company, I’m not sure that I want to pursue a romantic relationship here. Not yet anyway. Let’s just see where things go. Can’t we just enjoy this for now?” Quinn nodded her head, “Yeah. Carpe Diem, right?”_

…

Rejecting Quinn the first time had really hurt the blonde, even though she tried to be understanding, the brunette knew it had killed her. But Rachel had never so blatantly rejected Quinn, at least not before the last time they had spoken. The most recent rejection had shattered every ounce of hope Quinn had. Rachel knew she had broken something inside of the girl and now that she was facing the consequences, she wasn’t sure she had made the right choice. The sound of the Quinn slamming the door played in the diva’s mind over and over again. Rachel never even tried to talk to her after that. Maybe if she had, Quinn would still be in her life. 

But, the brunette assumed that the blonde would blow off some steam and come back the way she always did. After three days Rachel began to worry. Quinn had never gone that long without contacting Rachel. In fact three hours was usually how long it took Quinn to get drunk, text Rachel, apologize and initiate make up sex.   
After three days Rachel realized that she may have jeopardized everything just to be with Finn.   
XXXX

Quinn was laying on her bed reading a book when her phone went off. It was Rachel’s message tone.  
She ignored it.  
Ten minutes later it went off again.   
She didn’t bother looking.   
After another ten minutes her phone rang. The blonde scoffed as she reached for her phone and swiped at the screen.  
“What do you want?!” Quinn hissed into the phone.  
“What are you doing Quinn? Is this some malicious plot to get back at me?” Rachel whined, “Because this is getting a little out of hand.”  
“Rachel, what the hell are you talking about?” Quinn rolled her eyes, even though she knew Rachel couldn’t see her.  
“Your new punk look...or whatever you want to called it. Why would you do that to yourself?” Rachel demanded.  
“Because I needed a change so I made one. Why….does my new look make me less fuckable now?” Quinn asked..  
“No. I just saw the pictures on JBI’s blog. I didn't think it was possible, but it makes me want you more. Which, is why I thought you were doing it to spite me…” The brunette admitted.

“Rachel, I thought the two weeks of silence would be a hint that we probably shouldn’t be doing this anymore. Isn’t that what you said? If I’m not okay with you and Finn we should stop. And I’m not. So we’re done.” Quinn explained.

“Quinn. I miss you. I miss you so much.” Rachel whined. “We don’t have to have sex anymore. I just...I mean, even though we did have a lot of sex, a lot of great sex, we were still friends. Good friends.” 

“Are you sure you don’t just miss my fingers inside of you.” Quinn growled, “Because if this is just a trick to get me to start fucking you again, I swear, I will end you. I may not be a Cheerio anymore, but Brittany and Santana are and I swear to every God that I will find a way to make your life hell.” 

“No! No. I swear, this is not a ploy. I promise, I just want to talk. No sex, no flirting, no manipulating. I just want to hang out.” Rachel assured Quinn. “That’s it. You know I don’t want to hurt you. I care about you.”

“Do you? I know you did at the beginning, but through all that, whatever that was, I feel like something was lost.” There was silence on the other end of the line as Rachel struggled to find the right words. Quinn sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, “I miss you too. I miss the Rachel that showed me I wasn’t a worthless piece of shit. The Rachel that was my friend. This Rachel - honestly, this Rachel sucks.” 

“I’m so sorry, Quinn. Can we please talk about this. I know I messed up. I might have damaged our relationship beyond repair, but I want to discuss this.” Rachel begged, “Please.”

“We’re talking now.” Quinn’s words were more harsh than she meant them to be, but, she knew Rachel was trying to see her in person.

“Alright,” Rachel sighed in defeat. “look, I know I’m-well I’m not sure what is going on with me. I’m -for lack of a better word-I’m an asshole. I know that much. I’ve been horrible to you and you’ve been nothing but kind to me. I don’t deserve you in my life. But I want to stop. No, I need to stop. Everything I touch falls apart and everyone around me gets hurt. I am just a human wrecking ball right now. But I need you to keep me in line. You’re the only one who has ever been honest with me about these kinds of things. I know I’m a mess, but I want to be better.” 

Quinn turned over on her back and rubbed her face, she wanted to help Rachel. The desperation in the brunette's voice was killing her. She hated the diva for making her love her so much. 

Quinn bit her lip trying to decide. She knew she should say no. Rachel needed to be cut off, but she couldn’t. “Okay. Okay, we can be friends. But that’s it. I don’t want to see you until I am ready. We can talk on the phone and text, but no contact in person. Got it?”

“Yes, okay, I understand.” Rachel squealed, relieved that she and Quinn were officially talking again. “I won’t mess it up this time.”

“Yeah, we’ll see.” Quinn mumbled into the phone.

XXXX  
Three weeks had gone by and Rachel and Quinn still hadn’t met face to face. They were texting constantly, but there was no physical interaction.

“I’m proud of you, Q.” Santana announced from her spot on the couch. “Not fucking for a whole month now? I’m impressed.” 

Quinn rolled her eyes not bothering to look up from her homework. “I am not an addict like you.” 

“Right, that’s why you fucked Berry how many times over the summer?” Santana wondered as she tapped her pencil to her chin.

“Shut up, most of it was her jumping me,” Quinn shot back.  
Santana narrowed her eyes at the pink haired girl and scoffed. “Yeah, right. You wanted it and you know it. It doesn’t matter, I’m still impressed.”

“Well, thank you.” Quinn said with a small smile.

The two girls were silent for a while before Quinn spoke again, “Where’s Britt?” 

“She’s with Sue. Apparently she had some special project that only Brittany could do. You know, typical, Sue.” Santana said with a wave of her hand.

“You’re not worried?” Quinn asked, surprised at how nonchalant Santana was about leaving Brittany alone with her coach.

“No. I was promised she would not be harmed, I trust Sue to tell me the truth. Even if she is crazy. She doesn’t lie. At least not to us.” 

“Good point.” Quinn put down her pencil and turned towards Santana, “She asked me to come back to the Cheerios. I told her I wasn’t going to do it.” 

“What?! Why?!” Santana yelled. “I told you she was going to. You should have accepted.” 

“Why?” Quinn scoffed.

“Because Britt and I miss you and the holy trinity would be brought back together. Plus it will keep your mind off the midget. And social suicide.” Santana reasoned.

“I guess. But I don’t want to. I just don’t feel it anymore. I’m not that person right now.” Quinn sighed. “I don’t know if I ever will be.”

“Well you can’t hide behind this punk thing forever.” Santana gestured to Quinn, emphasizing her new look, “Just because Rachel broke your heart into a million pieces doesn’t mean you have to be a stone cold punk.”

“I can and I might. Who knows.” Quinn shrugged. “I wonder what Britt and Sue are talking about…”

“Probably ducks by now….” Santana said.

 

XXXX

Sue had been listening to Brittany talk about her cat for at least twenty minutes. The woman was a little irritated with her Cheerio.  
“I think Lord Tubbington is still smoking, but he is so good at hiding it. Sometimes when I let him go outside he comes back smelling like smoke, but I can’t find the cigars.” Brittany kept talking and Sue smiled tightly.

The coach folded her hands on her desk and cleared her throat, it was time for a new approach. “Brittany,” The blonde stopped talking and looked up at Sue with her full attention, “would you like to play a game?” 

Brittany bounced up and down in her chair, “I love games!” the blonde smiled brightly.

“Okay, great.” Sue rose from her chair and walked around the desk to stand in front of Brittany. “Listen to my voice. I want you to count down from one hundred. With each second you will grow more tired.”   
Brittany began to count down and her eyes began to droop, “by the time you get to zero you are going to be asleep.   
As Brittany continued to count her body began to droop forward, “You are getting more and more sleepy.” Sue reassured the girl as she slumped forward in her chair until her chin was touching her chest.   
Brittany continued to slump forward until she folded over.   
The woman grinned. “When I tap your shoulder you are going to sit up, but you are going to stay asleep.” Sue walked behind Brittany and tapped her shoulder. The blonde sat straight up and Sue continued to circle her. 

“When I snap my fingers you will open your eyes and only be able to tell the truth. You will answer every question I have completely, honestly, and in full detail.” Sue took a deep breath hoping this would not lead to more stories about a cat and snapped her fingers. 

Brittany’s eyes snapped open. She looked around the room confused.. “Good morning Brittany. I just have a few questions for you. My first question. What happened to, Quinn?” 

Brittany furrowed her brow and tilted her head, “I don’t know what you mean, I thought she was at Santana’s house.” 

Sue sighed and rephrased her question. “Brittany, why did Quinn turn into a punk?” 

“Oh! Well...it’s a long story. Should I tell the long story or the short story?” Brittany asked. 

“The long one,” Sue leaned back on her desk, “Go on.” 

“Okay, well I think it started at the beginning of last summer. Yeah! Quinn stopped hanging out with San and I. We thought it was because she was too busy working out and stuff to get rid of the baby weight. But then we found out she was actually hanging out with Rachel. 

The only reason we knew that before she told us was because we saw Quinn and Rachel at the mall one day. They were shopping for some new clothes for Quinn. 

Anyway, Quinn and Rachel were hanging out like, every day. And I think Quinn started to kind of like Rachel because she’s nice and funny and she’s really pretty. So of course that only made Quinn want to spend more time with her. And after a while I’m pretty sure Rachel started liking Quinn too, even though she’s dating Finn. I mean, who wouldn’t like Quinn. She’s the prettiest and smartest and probably the most talented girl in school. Except for Santana. 

So Quinn told me the rest of the story. One day they were hanging out and Rachel kissed Quinn and they both really liked it. So instead of just stopping and pretending like it didn’t happen they kept doing it. They kissed here and there and then they started making out all the time. And then they started sharing sweet lady kisses.. 

But, after a while Quinn realized that Rachel was only giving Quinn her kisses because it felt good. That really hurt Quinn's feelings because she thought she meant more than that to Rachel. She asked Rachel to leave Finn, but she said she wouldn’t. So I guess Q let it go because she’s basically in love with Rachel now. But, then Quinn decided she had enough. She told Rachel she needed to be with her or they weren’t doing it anymore. Rachel said she loved Finn. So Quinn left and hasn’t talked to her since. 

After the ‘break up’ Quinn died her hair pink and started wearing all of those dark sexy clothes. She’s even smoking now! And that’s all I know so far.” 

Sue looked at Brittany, speechless. Rachel Berry was the center to all her problems. Glee club, losing Quinn, what was next, was Rachel going to try to take over the Cheerios too? 

Sue snapped her fingers again, putting the girl back to sleep. “This time when I snap my fingers you are going to collect a lock of Rachel’s hair and a lock of Quinn’s hair. Bring it to me by tomorrow morning. You will bring the hair to my office. You will also forget this conversation. Tell everyone you were practicing your layouts in the gym this afternoon.” 

Sue snapped her fingers and brittany woke up, “Oh hey coach, did you see my layouts today?”

“Yes, Brittany, they were fantastic.” Sue smiled, walking around to sit in her chair. 

“Awesome! Bye coach, see you tomorrow!” Brittany said as she walked out of the room. 

Sue leaned back in her chair and grinned deviously, “I told you I’d get you, Q. This’ll teach you not to mess with Sue Sylvester.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. This chapter may be full of weird typos and grammar mistakes. I wanted to get it out on schedule because who knows how long the scheduled updates will really last. A long time I hope. But yeah I'm sorry for that. I also just want to say thank you for the awesome response to this story. I really thought this would be a hit or miss so I'm really glad you guys are enjoying it so much. Anyway here's chapter three and as always enjoy :)

Chapter 3

On the walk home from school Brittany only realized she had made a wrong turn when she was standing at Rachel’s door instead of her own. She figured she was already there so why not stop by. 

The blonde rang the doorbell and waited with her hands folded behind her back. When Rachel came to the door the brunette looked disappointed. Brittany assumed it was because she thought it might be Quinn. “Oh, hello, Brittany. Are you lost?” Rachel wondered.

The brunette knew that Brittany often lost her way home. Especially when she was alone. It didn’t seem like Santana was close by so she figured the girl had just taken a wrong turn. “No, I was just wondering if maybe we could hang out for a while?” Brittany asked, bouncing on her toes. 

Rachel’s face lit up and she opened the door for Brittany to step inside. “Of course! Come in!” 

The blonde stepped inside and Rachel continued, “Did you have anything in mind.”

“Can we make cookies?” Brittany proposed. “I want to do something nice for Santana.”

“Sure, what’s her favorite kind?” Rachel asked as she led Brittany towards the kitchen.

“Double chocolate chip!” Brittany squealed. 

“Okay, let’s get started!.”

…..

“And they’re done!” Rachel announced as she pulled the last tray of cookies out of the oven. “I’m sure Santana is going to love these!” Rachel placed the cookies on the counter and went to find a plate.

The diva arranged the cookies on the plate, saran wrapped them, and placed them on the counter. “Anything else I can help you with?” 

“Can I use your bathroom?” Brittany asked.

“Of course, it’s down the hall, first door on the left.” Rachel pointed in the general direction.

“Thanks!” Brittany skipped off to the bathroom. Instead of using the sink as she had intended, she was distracted by the black hairbrush with tiny gold stars all over it. There were long strands of brown hair sitting on it and she knew they had to be Rachel’s. 

The blonde didn’t know why, but she needed to have that brush. Brittany looked around the room, even though she knew she was alone, to check if anyone was watching. Why did she need this brush so badly? 

Brittany shrugged her shoulders and tucked the brush into the waistband of her Cheerios uniform. She rinsed her hands and walked out of the bathroom. The blonde walked back to the kitchen and gave Rachel a quick smile. Brittany eyed the plate of cookies before grabbing them and making her way toward the door. “Okay, thanks Rachel. I’m sure Santana will love these!” Brittany said as she walked out of the house leaving behind a confused Rachel.

 

XXXX

 

The next morning Brittany went to Cheerios practice as usual. The Cheerios went through their routine about four times. They did some light conditioning and finally went to the showers to get ready for first period. 

Santana and Brittany showered together as they always did. “So what did you talk to Sue about yesterday?” Santana asked, lathering Brittany’s back with bodywash.

“My layouts. She wanted me to practice them for some reason.” Brittany said. “I don’t know why...but she said they were perfect!” 

“That’s great, B.” Santana said, only half listening to the girl’s words as she looked down at her body. “Do you want to go to the janitor’s closet during lunch today?” Santana asked, changing the subject. 

“Sure! I love the janitor’s closet!” 

 

….

After the showers Brittany looked for Quinn. The blonde spotted the pink haired girl walking down the hallway and excitedly greeted her friend. “Hi, Quinn!” Brittany said with a quick wave. 

“Hey, Britt.” Quinn furrowed her brow but kept walking to her first class. “What’s up?” 

“Can I borrow your hair brush? I forgot mine this morning.” Brittany asked.

“Sure.” Quinn dug around in her purse and pulled out a small yellow hairbrush. “I don’t need it back. I have like four of them.” 

“Thanks!” Brittany looked down at the brush and saw the short, pink strands of hair resting in the bristles. She had no idea why she was collecting hair brushes, but it might become a new hobby. 

 

….  
Brittany meant to go to her locker to start her new hair brush collection, but somehow she ended up in Sue’s office again. She set the two brushes on the desk and looked down at them puzzled. “Thank you Brittany. Please sit down.” Sue said calmly.

Brittany did as she was asked and relaxed into the chair. The coach snapped her fingers and Brittany slumped over. “This time when I tap your shoulder I want you to begin to count from one to one hundred. When you reach one hundred you will forget everything I have said for the past twenty-four hours. Then you will you will wake up and you will not be hypnotized anymore.” Sue walked around her desk and tapped Brittany’s shoulder. The blonde sat up in her chair with her eyes still closed as she began to count. 

When Brittany finally reached one hundred, her eyes fluttered open and she looked around. “Thank you, Brittany, you may go now.” 

“Okay…” The blonde quickly got up and walked out of the room.   
Sue smiled at the two hairbrushes on her desk excited for phase two.

XXXX

That day at lunch Quinn was alone. The other two Cheerios must have decided to ‘be alone’ rather than eat lunch. That was fine with Quinn. 

The blonde decided to go outside and have a cigarette under the bleachers before the period ended. She wasn’t craving one, but getting a little nicotine high didn’t sound like a bad idea. 

Quinn rose from her seat and walked out to the bleachers, pulling out a lighter and a cigarette. She held the stick between her lips and lit the lighter. She took a short puff and closed her eyes as the nicotine made her head buzz. The blonde walked over to one of the beams and leaned her back against it, relaxing a little more with every puff she took. 

“Quinn?” A familiar voice shattered the silence. 

The blonde whipped around to find Rachel standing under the bleachers. 

“What are you doing here? How did you know I was out here?” Quinn hissed. 

“I didn’t. I forgot some sheet music so I drove home to get it and I saw you standing here.” Rachel said. “I just wanted to see you for a moment.” 

Quinn’s heart broke at how small Rachel’s voice was. It almost made the girl think that Rachel did care about her. But the brunette was still with Finn, so that clearly was not the case. “Go away, Rachel. I told you that I would see you on my terms.”

“But…” Rachel tried to protest.

“No! If you care about me at all you will leave me alone like I asked you too. Please go.” Quinn pleaded, her voice more calm.

“Quinn. You have to know that I never meant for this to get so out of hand.” Rachel explained. “I never meant to hurt you.” 

“Well, you did. And now you and I both have to live with our choices.” Quinn flicked her cigarette away and began to walk out from under the bleachers. “You had your moment, now go. Move on, Rachel. It’s over.”

Rachel followed pink haired girl, “Quinn I miss seeing you everyday. I miss you in glee club. I miss us. We were friends at one point and I’m sorry we lost that in this mess. I’m sorry you’re so sad, but it doesn’t have to be this way.”

Quinn felt the tears stinging at her eyes but she wasn’t going to break. Not this time. The blonde stopped walking and turned around to face the brunette, “Rachel. It has to be this way. I can’t do this anymore. I can’t do this with you. This game. My heart is not a toy for you to play with whenever you get bored with Finn.” 

“I know!” Rachel wrapped her arms around herself. “I know, Quinn. I never meant to play with your emotions. I just got so wrapped up in what we were doing I didn’t take the time to see the long term effects.” Rachel took another step toward Quinn. She didn’t want to ambush the girl, but she needed to be close to the blonde. “I got so caught up in how good it felt to be with you that I didn’t take the time to appreciate you the way I should have.” 

Quinn let out a quiet sigh, “What are you trying to say?” 

“I’m just sorry.” Rachel slowly approached Quinn and reached out for one of the girl’s hands. “I’m so sorry.” 

Quinn looked at Rachel's hand for a moment. She wasn't sure if she wanted to take it. She knew what it meant.   
Forgiveness.  
Not completely but on some level.  
The blonde looked up into Rachel's eyes and sighed in defeat as she reached out and took the girl's hand, leading her back under the bleachers.

Quinn pulled Rachel closer and placed the brunette’s hand on her shoulders. The blonde let her own hands fall down to Rachel’s waist. Quinn smirked at Rachel for a moment. There was no denying that Rachel was beautiful. There was no denying that she was talented, and sexy, and great in bed. But, there was also no denying the fact that Rachel was bad for Quinn.   
But, after two weeks without the girl. Quinn didn't care. “It’s not okay, Rachel. And I still don’t want to see you after this little meeting. But why don’t we...go to the baseball hut and make out for a while?” 

“I’d like that.” 

“Come on, Mac taught me how to pick a lock in under ten seconds.” Quinn said as she led Rachel out from the bleachers.

XXXX

The next day at school went a bit differently. Quinn skipped a few of her classes to avoid seeing Rachel and Finn in the hallways. Instead she hung out under the bleachers with the Skanks. After a while, Quinn got bored and decided to go find Brittany and Santana. She had yet to tell them about her relapse with Rachel. And she didn’t plan on saying anything about it either.

After their obscenely long make out session that got a lot more handsy than Quinn had intended-the girls went their separate ways. Quinn had gotten a little too excited about being with Rachel again. The brunette now had a dark purple hickey on her left boob/breast to remember their little meeting. And Quinn had more than a few scratches across her lower back from Rachel’s nails. But she already had a back up plan for that story. Whatever story Rachel was going to make up was not her problem. 

Quinn found Santana in the courtyard going over choreography with some of the other Cheerios and Blaine. It wasn’t exactly what she was expecting to find, but she wasn’t surprised. Weirder things had happened.   
Quinn sat and watched for a few minutes, waiting for the group to take a break before approaching Santana. “Hey.” Quinn walked over to the Latina. “What is all this about?” 

Santana placed her hands on her hips and looked over at the group of Cheerios, “It’s something that Sue planned. Another plot to take over the glee club.” 

“I thought you were done helping with that.” Quinn said as she packed her cigarettes on the palm of her hand. 

“I was, but she made me and her little minion co-captions. So if I want to stay at the top I have to obey her every command.” Santana said rolling her eyes. 

“Really? Becky? I’m surprised. Actually..no. No, I’m not.” Quinn pulled a lighter out of her purse and lit a new cigarette taking a slow drag before blowing the smoke away from Santana’s face. 

“Hey, Q, do you think you can help me out with something?” Santana asked, walking Quinn away from the group of Cheerios. 

“Maybe. What’s in it for me?” Quinn asked playfully.

“The satisfaction of helping your home girl out. And sabotaging the Rachel’s little purple piano thing. Well it was Mr. Shue’s idea, but you know. The midget is basically claiming it as her own by now.” 

Quinn really wasn’t interested in getting involved if it was going to hurt Rachel. But she wanted to do something that would get under the girl’s skin. The brunette had been torturing Quinn for so long, it might actually feel good to ruin something for her. “Okay. What do you need me to do?” 

“Well, Sue wants us to set a piano on fire.” Quinn’s eyebrows shot up over her sunglasses and Santana put her hands up in defense. “I know, she’s crazy. We both already know that. Anyway. the Cheerios have lighter fluid tucked into their waistbands. Toward the end of Blaine’s solo they are all going to douse the piano. I was supposed to light it, but I feel like if I lit a match or even pulled out a lighter it would be too obvious. What I need you to do is flick your cigarette butt onto the piano so it will light up.” 

Quinn thought about it for a moment. If the pianos were on school property this was a crime that the blonde would be involved with. However, this was Sue and the woman could get away with whatever she wanted. “I’m in, but only if I have immunity to whatever goes down afterwards. I may be a punk but I’m not in the mood to get arrested today.” 

Santana smiled and nodded her head. “I’ll make sure Sue knows that you helped. Thanks, Q. I owe you one. We’re going to be performing on the steps in the courtyard in ten minutes. ” 

“I’ll go get a good seat.” 

 

….

Ten minutes later Blaine ran down the steps and started singing. Quinn didn’t care about his performance. All she cared about was the arm that was slung around Rachel’s shoulders. The pink haired girl (need to find a new identifier) glared at Finn from behind her sunglasses. How dare they laugh and joke and smile. What gave him the right to be happy with her? What did he have that she didn’t? All she could think of was a penis. And Rachel didn't seem too into that. 

The blonde took her eye off Rachel for a moment to look at the Cheerios. Blaine was only on the second bridge, she still had about a minute left before she had to walk down the steps. As she brought her eyes back to Rachel she grimaced. Finn was whispering something in Rachel’s ear and she was giggling. He kissed her on the cheek and the blonde swore she felt bile rising in her throat. She wished the boy would just look down Rachel’s shirt and see that hickey she had left behind. But of course the brunette was too modest to wear anything with a neckline below her collarbone. 

Blaine was almost to the bottom of the steps and the Cheerios were finally spraying the lighter fluid on the piano. It was her time to shine.   
Quinn rose from her spot on the steps and walked toward the piano. She took one last drag from her cigarette before flicking it towards the purple piano. The butt flew through the air and landed on the keys, instantly lighting the piano on fire. 

Quinn looked back to see Rachel’s face and sure enough she looked crushed. 

 

XXXX 

A few days passed by and Quinn hadn’t heard from Rachel. Maybe their last encounter had put things in perspective for the diva. Maybe she was finally going to let Quinn move on from this mess. Not that hooking up in a dug out would tell someone 'we're over.'

The blonde was laying in bed with a book. Her hair was pulled up into a small ponytail and she was wearing a loose pair of shorts along with baggy t shirt. She was finishing up the last few sips of her sleepy time tea. She may act like a hard ass, but whenever the blonde was alone, she was still the same Quinn she had been before. A lover of literature who just wanted to be left alone with her tea and her books. 

Quinn finished her tea and found a place to stop reading so she could wash her mug and go to bed. It was only nine pm, but she was exhausted. 

As she dried her mug and placed it back in the cupboard there was a knock on the door. She wasn’t expecting anyone and her mother was already passed out drunk. Unless she called the cops on her non-existent father again, there was no reason for anyone to be visiting.

Quinn walked to the door and looked out of the peephole to see who was standing outside. It was Rachel and she looked upset. Even through the small hole Quinn could see the mascara running down her cheeks and the red puffiness of her eyes. Maybe she finally grew some balls and broke up with Finn? Probably not. But a girl could dream. 

Quinn opened the door and leaned against the door frame. “What are you doing here?” 

“Quinn.” Rachel sniffled. “I’m sorry to bother you, but I-I needed to see you.” 

“You’ve been saying that a lot lately...” Quinn arched an eyebrow, “What do you need now?” 

“I just want to talk.” Rachel wiped at her nose and sniffled again. 

“Fine. But only because I don’t want you to get snot all over your sleeve.” Rachel gave Quinn a weak smile and followed the girl inside.

 

….

 

“And that’s why my life is over.” Rachel said as she circled the rim of her coffee mug with her index finger. “These kids, they are so much more talented than I am. They have been practicing and preparing for college for years. I can’t compete with that. And that Harmony girl. She was amazing. She probably has more talent in her left baby toe than I do in my entire body!” 

“Rachel, that’s not true.” Quinn pushed a piece of hair behind Rachel’s ear and smiled weakly. “You’re one of the most talented people I have ever met. There is no way that those kids are more talented than you.” 

“You didn’t see them, Quinn. They were like...musical robots.” Rachel sniffled again as a few stray tears fell down her cheeks. “I can’t compete with that.” 

“Rachel.” Quinn placed a hand on Rachel’s, “You don’t have to compete with that. You are not only talented, but you have passion. And you are brave and strong, and ambitious. So what if they have been practicing together since they were conceived. You have heart and passion. You make people feel when you perform. All they did was intimidate you and that will only get them so far. What you have...that’s going to get you everything.” 

Rachel smiled up at Quinn, “You make me want to be your girlfriend.” 

Quinn’s smile faltered for a moment, “You could be…” 

“I-” Rachel started but she didn’t know what to say. She didn’t have anything for Quinn. Nothing that would make her happy. Instead of trying to think of something else to say Rachel gently pulled her hand away from Quinn’s. “I should probably go. It’s getting late.” 

“It’s only ten-thirty.” Quinn protested.

“I know,” Rachel stood from her place on the couch and walked back to the front door, “can I hug you?” Rachel asked.

Quinn wasn’t sure she wanted that kind of closeness again, but the girl looked like a hurt puppy. She couldn’t deny the brunette. Quinn nodded her head and held out her arms for Rachel to step into. 

Rachel wrapped herself around the taller girl. The brunette let her chin rest on Quinn’s shoulder and closed her eyes, wanting the moment to last. She wanted to remember what Quinn’s shampoo smelled like. She wanted to remember the feel of her skin, how warm she felt against her body. Rachel wanted to remember everything down to how the blonde's heartbeat felt against her chest.

Rachel pulled away wanting to see Quinn’s face again. Hazel eyes were sparkling with unshed tears. “Hey...don’t. It’s okay.” Rachel tried to comfort the blonde, but she knew this was her fault. 

Rachel brought her hands up to cup Quinn’s face. “You’re going to get through this. I’m not worth this, Quinn.” 

“Yes you are. You’ve always been worth it.” Quinn’s voice cracked as she spoke and Rachel couldn’t take it anymore. She had to make Quinn happy the only way she knew how.   
Rachel wrapped her arms around the blonde’s neck and pulled her face down to her level. “This is all I am worth, Quinn.” Rachel pressed her lips against the blonde’s. The brunette sucked Quinn’s bottom lip before giving it a gentle nip. 

“Rachel…” But the diva silenced the girl with another kiss. Rachel began pulling off her coat and leading Quinn toward the kitchen. She slid her hands under the blonde’s shirt eliciting a quiet moan from the girl. Rachel smiled into the kiss and wrapped her hands around her neck again. 

“I want you to fuck me, Quinn.” The blonde didn’t hesitate. She had missed those lips for so long. She had missed having another body against her own. Having a body to claim as her own. 

Quinn lifted Rachel off the floor and carried her to the island in the kitchen.   
The blonde placed the brunette on the island and slid her dress up her thighs. Quinn pulled the girl’s panties down to her ankles and slid a hand up the inside of her thigh.   
Her other hand pulled Rachel towards her taking her lips hungrily. The blonde’s hand slid further up Rachel’s thigh and quickly found the wetness between the brunette’s legs. “God you’re so wet.” Quinn breathed out.

“Only for you, baby.” Rachel said as she moved her kisses to Quinn’s throat. “Go inside. I need you inside.” 

Quinn slid two fingers inside of Rachel and slowly pumped them in and slowly pulled them out, curling her fingers hard. 

Rachel groaned, bucking her hips wanting more. “Touch your clit for me.” Quinn demanded.   
Rachel did as she was told, bringing her hand between her legs and rubbing slow circles on her clit as Quinn continued. 

The blonde looked down at Rachel’s hand and felt her own wetness flood her panties. She began to quicken her pace, pumping her fingers faster each time she entered the brunette. Soon the girl was biting Quinn’s shoulder, willing herself to be quiet. “Cum for me Rachel.” Quinn panted. 

Rachel felt her muscles tighten and soon she was seeing stars as she fell over the edge. Her body tightened and shook and spasmed before finally she relaxed into Quinn's body. “God. I missed that.” Rachel breathed. 

Quinn nodded in agreement. She pulled her fingers out of Rachel and reached down to pull up the diva’s panties. The brunette shifted so Quinn could pull them over her ass. 

The two girls were quiet for a moment before Rachel spoke again. “What do you get out of this, Quinn? I have never given you anything.” 

The blonde shrugged her shoulders and looked away. “I just like being close to you. I don’t mind that you don’t reciprocate. I’m not sure if I even want you to.” 

Rachel furrowed her brow, “Why not? You make me feel good all the time, you deserve to feel good too.” 

“It’s different, Rachel. You are doing this because...I don’t know because you want to get off. I-if I let you do that...it’s different for me.” Quinn grabbed Rachel’s mug off the counter and walked towards the sink in an attempt to occupy herself. 

“Because you love me?” Rachel asked.

Quinn closed her eyes and sighed, “Yes.” Quinn heard Rachel slide off the counter and walk towards her, but she didn’t want to turn around. 

She couldn’t.

“I’m sorry.” Rachel said as she wrapped her arms around Quinn’s waist. 

“For what?” 

“Making you love me.” 

“Me too.”

 

XXX

 

Only a few days had passed before Quinn began to feel guilty about what happened with Rachel. She said she was done, but as always, she went back. The blonde was afraid that she may never get out of the vicious cycle. She needed help and the only person she could think of was Santana. 

Quinn waited until after dinner to text the girl that she needed to talk. As usual the Latina's response came a few seconds later telling the blonde to come over. 

 

….

When Quinn walked up the stairs, she expected to see Santana and Brittany cuddled on the bed. But, she was surprised when the only one there was Santana. “Hey..where’s Britt?” 

“She’s mad at me because I got kicked out of glee.” Santana said pursing her lips. “Being on top comes with it’s consequences.” 

“You can say that again,” Quinn scoffed. “She won’t stay mad at you forever.” 

“I know.” Santana said, “It just sucks for right now. But whatever. I can get my sweet lady kisses another day. What’s up?” 

“Rachel.” Quinn sat on the edge of Santana’s bed and folded her hands in her lap. “I understand if you don’t want to talk about her.” 

“No. I’d love to talk about that little bitch. What did she do now? Now that I’m kicked out of the glee club I may as well kick her ass too.” 

“No, Santana..don’t." Quinn looked away, suddenly nervous to tell her friend what she had done. "I slept with her again. Well sort of. We hooked up a few days ago. She came over and she was upset so I let her in for a while. It just kind of happened.” Quinn hung her head, ashamed of herself. “I’m not sure if I can stop.” 

“You deserve so much better, Q. Fuck, Rachel. I mean I know you’re like in love with her or whatever. But you can do so much better. She’s treating you like shit. Whether you want to or not, you need to leave. If that takes being angry at her, or whatever you need to convince yourself of do it. Do what you have to to shut her out.” 

“I know you’re right. I know I should. But every time I get angry at her and I try to tell her no she comes back and knows exactly what to do to get back in. I fucking hate her. She’s such a manipulative little bitch.” 

“That’s it. Get angry about it. She deserves it. She deserves to be hated.” Santana prompted.

“Yeah! Fuck Rachel! I’m done. She can fuck herself from now on.” Quinn knew she didn’t believe her own words, but she had to try to stick to them this time, for herself. “Fuck Rachel.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the fourth chapter. It's a little shorter. But a lot goes down and Rachel is still a butt. Anyways. A few announcements here. I am working on all of my stories this summer. Anything that is not finished will be updated soon. I'll be writing hopefully every day trying to make up for all the lost time. So if anyone has any requests, concerns, or just want to chat you can drop a message here or go to @spencerarbre on tumblr. Don't be shy! And as always enjoy :)

Sue had been watching Quinn and Rachel for almost a month now. She hadn’t gone out of her way to follow the girls around, but she knew they were still seeing each other. 

Rachel Berry was still the root to her problems. 

She knew the two girls probably didn’t notice, but Sue saw all. 

Sue was stalking the hallways keeping an eye out for the pair. Mostly watching for Quinn. Watching for a moment of weakness.  
She waited to swoop in and take her head cheerio back. But that moment never came. Instead of seeing a moment, all Sue saw was a broken girl. When no one was looking Quinn would sulk and stare longingly at Rachel. She had seen Quinn watch Finn and Rachel. She saw Quinn mope as Finn wrapped his arm around Rachel's shoulder. She saw Quinn nearly break down in tears as Finn kissed Rachel before each class. And she watched as the two girls spoke when they thought no one else was watching. Occasionally they would sneak off doing only God knows what. Sue didn't want to know.  
It was disgusting. 

Quinn was a shell of a girl. She wasn’t her head Cheerio anymore. She was just...pathetic. And it was Rachel’s fault. 

Sue had been watching Rachel as well. She had seen the girl flirt and dance around her precious boy toy. She watched as Rachel clung to Finn's side.  
But she also saw the tiny brunette sneak more than a few looks in Quinn’s direction. She saw Rachel sneak through the halls in search of the blonde. She watched as Rachel left letters in Quinn's locker that were literally sealed with a kiss. It was wrong. It needed to end. Now.

Sue had been saving those two hair brushes Brittany had brought her for the right moment. That moment was now. It didn’t seem that Rachel was going to stop two timing Finn, or let Quinn come back where she belonged. So Sue did the only thing she could. Intervene.

….

Sue went home that night and immediately went down to her basement. she brought the two brushes with her. The coach called her maid, Maria, down and asked her to get her a fire extinguisher and a hammer. 

Sue got a bucket because it was the best she could do right now, and she poured some hot water into it. She poured a little of this and a little of that and soon the bucket was bubbling. Fog was pouring out of the bucket and Sue smiled. “Alright, girls, time for a little lesson,” Sue said to herself. 

Sue began to speak in tongues and dropped the two clumps of hair of hair into the bucket. A crash of thunder sounded and a lightning bolt hit Sue’s house. There was a flash and then the bucket was on fire. Sue waited for a moment before putting out the flame and chuckled to herself. “My job here is done.” Sue left the bucket in her basement. Even though it was now useless, she didn’t feel like cleaning it up. “Maria! I made a mess, go clean it up!”

 

XXXX

 

“Did you feel that?” Quinn asked rubbing her arms for warmth.

“Feel what?” Santana asked, not taking her eyes off the tv.

“That breeze, it just got cold in here.” Quinn wrapped her arms around herself as goosebumps began to cover her skin. 

“No. Just go get a sweatshirt or something,” Santana said, waving off Quinn’s words.

“No, I’m fine. I think I’m going to go, it’s getting kind of late and you have an early morning tomorrow.” Quinn said poking the tip of Santana’s nose.

“Hey, what did I say about touching?” Santana swatted Quinn’s hand away, “Text me tomorrow!” the Latina yelled after Quinn.

The blonde rolled her eyes as she walked through the door. “Yeah, yeah.”

Quinn drove home and climbed into bed, suddenly feeling exhausted. Maybe she was getting sick? She would see when she woke up tomorrow. If she was, at least she wouldn’t have to see Rachel. 

XXXX

Rachel was in the middle of her nightly moisturizing routine. She placed a pink headband around her head and rubbed the scrub on her face. The brunette splashed some water on her face and applied her nightly moisturizer. She then checked off her deed on her checklist and climbed into bed.

Rachel felt a little off, but it was probably from all the drama she had been dealing with lately. 

The diva decided to send Quinn a text. She needed to know if she was still allowed to talk to the blonde via text. She typed out a quick ‘hey’ and put her phone down on her bedside table. 

Rachel knew she was breaking a lot of Quinn’s rules, but losing the blonde just didn’t seem like an option. They had become so close and if Rachel was being honest with herself, she was somewhat dependent on Quinn.  
No, she was very dependent on Quinn.

If not for the constant sex, the emotional stability the blonde offered. 

Rachel checked her phone to see if Quinn had texted her back, but she got nothing. She didn’t expect much, she had screwed things up with Quinn, especially after approaching her, twice. But they would work things out. Hopefully. 

Rachel made sure the alarm was set on her phone before placing it back on the bedside table and closing her eyes. At least she would get to see Quinn in the morning, even if she couldn’t speak to her.

 

XXXX

The next morning Rachel woke up still feeling off, but she chalked it all up to all the drama once again. Her body would get over it . She just needed time. 

She opened her eyes surprised that the sun was actually out. Rachel usually woke up too early for the sun to be up. Then she realized what that meant. She overslept. 

Rachel threw the covers off her body and rushed to the bathroom, but the bathroom wasn’t where it was supposed to be. There was just a wall. A very familiar wall…but not her bedroom wall.

Rachel turned around and looked at the far side of the room. The walls were a pale green instead of pink. The bed sheets were an off white with yellow pillows instead of her bright pink. And there were trophies and medals on shelves lining the walls. This was not her room. This was Quinn’s room.

The bathroom door was slightly open, just as Quinn always left it overnight. “What…” Rachel muttered under her breath. “Quinn?” Rachel called out before quickly covering her mouth. That was not her voice. 

Rachel ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Sure enough, staring back at her was Quinn Fabray. “No. This isn’t possible. This is crazy. I must be dreaming!” 

Rachel ran back to the bedroom and looked for Quinn’s phone. It was resting on top of the nightstand and Rachel grabbed for it.

_One message from Man Hands._

“Real nice, Quinn,” Rachel mumbled under her breath. 

She dialed the number and hoped the girl would answer. “Pick up, pick up, pick up,” Rachel said until she heard her own voice telling her to leave her name and number. Instead of leaving a message, Rachel called over and over until Quinn finally picked up. 

“Quinn! Can you come over?” Rachel asked frantically.

“Rachel. I told you we are not doing this anymore..” Quinn mumbled sleepily.

“No, not for that. This is very important okay? I really need to speak to you.” Rachel tried to speak as calmly as possible but she was beginning to panic. 

“What could be so important…” Quinn asked.

“Go look in the mirror...or just look down at yourself.” Rachel prompted. She heard Quinn scoff, but there was rustling on the other line before she heard the phone hit something and a scream. “Quinn!” Rachel said, trying to get the girl’s attention. “Quinn…” But the blonde was freaking out. 

Rachel rolled her eyes and hung up the phone. She wasn't going to wait for the girl to calm down. The former brunette packed a bag of clothes, found Quinn’s keys and drove to her own house to figure this mess out.

 

….

After half an hour of deep breathing, Quinn had finally calmed down.

At first, it had been weird looking at herself, but she was starting to get used to it. Sort of. “So, Rach-I mean Quinn. Sorry. The whole, looking at myself thing is throwing me off. Quinn, we have to get back to normal as soon as possible.” Rachel said, “It is vital that no one knows we have switched, okay? I have a schedule to fulfill and you have a reputation to keep. We need to figure out who did this and why.” 

Rachel had taken to pacing back and forth in her room. “Why would someone want us to switch bodies.” 

“I don’t know, Rachel. Why would I know that…” Quinn snapped. “I know about as much as you do.” 

“I know. I’m just worried about-”

“Yourself?” Quinn asked glaring up at Rachel. “Because that’s all you ever seem to be worried about. Yourself and Finn. And now I am stuck in your stupid body.” Quinn ran her fingers through her now-brunette hair and sighed. “I don’t have to help you, you know. I don’t have to do anything for you.” Quinn spat, “And why should I, after everything you did?” Quinn asked. “Give me one good reason.” 

“Because you love me…” Rachel said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. She began inching towards Quinn and rested a hand on Quinn’s now tan leg. “I care about you and you care about me. Because we can get through this together.” 

Quinn scoffed and stood from the bed. “I think you should leave,” Quinn said wrapping her arms around herself.

“But-why...things were going so well.” Rachel said, “We just need to keep trying-”

“No, Rachel, they weren’t.” Quinn interrupted, “They haven’t been going well for a long time. Maybe for you, but not for me.” Quinn sighed, “It was already hard enough to watch you live your life. It was hard enough to watch you love someone else. But now I have to be you. I have to pretend to be the girl I am in love with. I have to pretend to love Finn, I have to pretend that everything that you have done doesn’t kill me every day while actually doing it myself. This is my worst nightmare.” Quinn stood from the bed and opened the door to Rachel’s room. “Please leave.”

“No, Quinn, I’m not leaving. I refuse to leave without at least making a plan. What are we going to do? What are we going to tell our friends? If we tell them the truth they will think we are crazy. Do you even know my class schedule? Do you know how to talk to my dads?”

“No, I don’t. I don’t know any of that. But I’m sure I could figure it out on my own.” Quinn left the door open but walked back toward the bed.

“This is my life too. I know you’re angry with me and I messed up. I know that I have been awful to you, but we need each other right now. I definitely don’t know how to live your life and I don’t even want to try. Not without your help.” Rachel climbed to the other side of the bed and kneeled in front of Quinn so they were eye level. Rachel gently placed a hand on Quinn’s arms, “Please, if we get through this I won’t bother you again.” 

“Promise?” 

“I promise.” 

“Alright, let’s get started then.”

 

….

“This is never going to work…” Quinn sighed as she leaned back against Rachel’s headboard. “There is no way we can be each other.”  
Rachel ran her fingers through her newly blonde hair, “We can’t give up. This must have happened for a reason.” 

“Yeah, to show you that you are a self-absorbed brat.” Quinn hissed.

“Hey…” Quinn gave Rachel a pointed look and the newly blonde rolled her eyes. “Fine. You’re right. Maybe we can wing it. I can be a cold punk. I think.” 

“Sure. I’d like to see that.” Quinn said, rolling her eyes, “You better hope that we can be each other. If you fuck up another thing in my life, I swear I will kill myself.” 

Rachel opened her mouth to protest but quickly closed it, “Does that mean you will be killing me...or you will be killing me in your body.” 

“I’ll kill you in my body. And I will steal your fame and fortune and become broadway’s biggest star.” A smug grin spread across Quinn’s face as she folded her hands across her chest. “Don’t fuck this up. Now go home. I’m sick of looking at my own face.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I know this is long overdue and I apologize. I'm such a terrible author. I will try to get the next chapter up in a timely manner but I make no promises. Comments are much appreciated and definitely give me so much more motivation to get my work out to you guys faster. So any kind words are more than welcome. Anyways, I hope you guys like where this is going. Enjoy :)

It was harder to sleep when you were surrounded by everything you had been trying to run away from. Rachel’s room brought so many memories rushing back to Quinn.   
As much as Quinn wanted to hate Rachel, she couldn’t. She was stuck with the girl now. The body she longed to touch was the one she now called her own. And that definitely didn’t give her any confusing sexual urges. 

Quinn turned on her side and found a picture of Rachel and Finn on the night stand. “Of course,” Quinn scoffed before slamming down the frame and turning away from the bedside table. 

The other side of the bed wasn’t much better. Quinn was staring at Rachel’s side of the bed. The blonde had purposefully chosen to lay on the other side. She couldn’t handle laying on the brunette’s side, at least not without the girl in her arms. Feeling the cold sheets underneath her would surely break her and she didn’t need that right now.  
No matter how hard Quinn wished that Rachel could be there with her Quinn wouldn’t give in. She was not going to ask her to come. Rachel had ruined so many things in her life. She couldn’t keep crawling back to her hoping that the she would change. 

Quinn finally took to staring at the ceiling. It was better than any of her other options. The only thing up there was Rachel’s pink canopy and that didn’t remind her of anything. Except the fact that it was what Rachel saw whenever she was on her back..in this bed..under Quinn..

Quinn scoffed again and lay on her side facing the door. She pulled the pink comforter up to her chin and forced her eyes closed hoping that sleep would come soon.

 

XXX

Rachel lay in Quinn’s bed and sighed. The girls had switched phones so she was texting Finn in Quinn’s body. If the boy only knew.  
She really didn't hate this situation. She had a chance to be Quinn Fabray, the prettiest, most popular girl on campus. Who could complain about that? And besides, if they ever did get switched back, which they most certainly would, Rachel would have so much material for new lyrics. 

The diva didn’t know exactly what Quinn’s schedule was but she had a good enough idea from the other girl’s planner. She had to wake up at about seven-thirty am to get to school at eight am. But of course Rachel would wake up earlier than that, but it should be easy enough.

Rachel walked to the bathroom and smiled in the mirror, she really didn’t mind the view either. It was nice to look at Quinn in the mirror, especially since she had missed the girl so much lately. And the blonde was gorgeous and now she got to look her body all day long. The only problem Rachel had with that was that it might make it difficult to stay focused. Being in your fuck buddy’s body could do that to you. 

Rachel brushed her teeth before washing her face and climbing back into bed. The diva looked around the room. It was filled with trophies and pictures of Santana and Brittany. But it didn’t seem like Quinn at all. The only thing that seemed to suit Quinn was the large bookshelf that sat on the far wall of the room. It was filled with books that had been read too many times. Pages were poking out of each book and many of the bindings had become so cracked you could barely read the title. Rachel smiled as she thought about the blonde sitting in a corner reading a book. The brunette had always found that to be such an endearing quality. 

Rachel yawned and stretched out on Quinn’s bed before setting the alarm on her phone for five am and curling up in the comforter. The sheets smelled like Quinn and Rachel sighed deeply. It was only a reminder of how much she missed the other girl. Even if she was in her body, she could never actually be Quinn. Just seeing her face would never be enough. She wanted to be held by her, touched by her, loved by her. But she wouldn’t allow herself that. And even if she did, Quinn wouldn’t give it to her now.   
She knew that she had been awful to Quinn. She knew that she was taking advantage of the girl’s affection and using her for sex. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but she couldn’t stop.   
Rachel was out of control and maybe this had happened to show the diva that she was a self-centered brat. She didn’t know. But as Rachel’s eyelids slid closed that night all she could hope was that things would get better when this was over.

…

Rachel woke up the next morning before her alarm went off. The same familiar light filled Quinn’s room and the girl stretched lazily as she climbed out of bed. 

Rachel planned to go on a quick morning run before getting ready for school. Exercise was important and since Quinn didn’t seem to be doing much of it, she would help the blonde out. 

Rachel pulled out a pair of spandex and a sports bra and slipped them on before running out the door. She didn’t bother with a shirt because, if you got it flaunt it.   
She ran up and down the block a few times. Practicing a few sprints at the park and finished her workout with a cool down jog back home. As Rachel entered the house she was met with the smell of bacon and eggs. Not her food of choice, but she was Quinn and Quinn’s favorite food was bacon. She’d just have to use her impeccable acting skills and pretend to enjoy a dead animal. Or she could just skip breakfast. 

Rachel was about to run upstairs to take a shower before a voice interrupted her. “Good morning, Quinn. I haven’t seen you up this early since...well I haven’t seen you for breakfast in a while.” Judy Fabray looked up at her daughter with sad eyes and a sympathetic smile.   
Rachel wasn’t sure what kind of relationship Quinn had with her mother. But she did know that having breakfast with Judy Fabray was something she had to do. 

“I’ve been trying to get my beauty sleep in.” Rachel still wasn’t used to the soft sultry voice that Quinn had. 

“Would you like to have breakfast before you go?” Judy asked as she motioned towards the kitchen. 

“Sure, mom. I just have to take a shower.” Rachel replied, hoping it was an adequate responded. 

“I’ll make more bacon.” Judy’s smiled widened as she turned to go back to the kitchen. 

Rachel wasn’t sure what she had just done, but she was sure she had just made a mistake.

 

XXX

Quinn’s alarm went off and the girl nearly threw her phone across the room. She had gotten only an hour of sleep, a morning workout was not something she wanted to do this morning. Quinn decided to skip the workout and figure out what she was going to do today instead. She climbed out of bed and walked to Rachel’s bathroom. 

The mirror was something Quinn had been trying to avoid, but now looking at herself, well Rachel, she wished she could just break the damn thing.   
Rachel had always looked so beautiful when she woke up in the morning. She was naturally beautiful, no matter what she did, the diva was gorgeous. 

Quinn brushed her teeth and got in the shower. Her shower would have to be quick. Staring down at Rachel’s body was not something that Quinn would be able to handle for long, especially since the hickey she had given Rachel was still fading. 

Quinn blow dried and straightened Rachel's hair before walking out to the girl's bedroom to pick out an outfit for the day.   
The diva’s closet was literally skirts. There were only two pairs of pants. One to a pantsuit and the other a simple pair of jeans. 

Quinn knew that Rachel would not be happy if she didn’t wear a skirt or dress of some sort, so she decided on white dress with red and blue trim.   
It had a nautical vibe to it and Quinn liked that for whatever reason. To top it off she picked a thin red belt to accent the dress and a pair of patent red loafers.   
Quinn decided that a simple hair style would work. The girl walked back to the bathroom to make sure that Rachel looked presentable. When Rachel Berry stared back at the girl, Quinn scoffed and went downstairs to grab a quick breakfast and leave the house. It was still early and she didn’t know where she would go, all she knew was that she wanted to be anywhere but here. 

 

…

Quinn had successfully snuck out of Rachel’s house with a small fruit salad she had found in the fridge. It wasn’t the bacon and eggs the girl would sneak when her mom wasn’t looking, but it was enough. She was sitting on a swing at the park playing with the wood chips with a large stick she had found on her short walk when she heard her phone ringing. 

Quinn quickly answered the call and quickly regretted it. “Hey, Q. Do you want to come to my place after school. I really need help with that lit paper and we all know you are the geek of this trio.” Santana’s voice came through the phone and Quinn chuckled. 

“Wait...who is this? Quinn does not..is this the midget. I swear to god if you convinced our little lemon to sleep with you again I will kill you myself.” 

Quinn quickly held the phone away from her ear and panicked as she heard Santana begin to yell on the other end and the girl quickly ended the call before she could cause anymore damage. “Note to self, switch phones with Rachel..”


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel could not believe how Quinn started her morning. She had not been ready for the amount of work the Skanks went through to keep up their repulsive image. The moment Rachel arrived at McKinley the Skanks nearly mauled the girl and dragged her out to the bleachers for their morning smoke. All the did was smoke in silence and occasionally yell a nasty comment on a passerby.   
Directly after that they hunted the hallways for an underclassmen. They chose a small freshman girl and asked her for her lunch money. When she refused the skanks cornered her in a bathroom stall and gave her swirlies until she finally gave it up and ran out of the bathroom.   
Rachel desperately wanted to protest or at least excuse herself from their tasteless acts, but she knew this was Quinn’s image and who was she to ruin it after everything she had already cost the girl. 

When Sue approached Rachel in the bathroom the former brunette couldn’t help but roll her eyes. Why was this happening, of all days? Why today? At least she got rid of the skanks. 

Of course Sue just went on another rant about how awful glee club was and tried to recruit Quinn into being in a ‘promotional video’ for her campaign.   
“I’ll think about it. How about that?” Rachel replied trying to get away from the coach. 

“You know, I think you really ought to think this through Q. You could be a star. And you can make a real difference with this campaign. You’ll be the face that helps end arts in schools. What do you say?” Sue tried. 

“I said I’ll think about it.” Rachel stood her ground knowing that if she decided now Quinn would murder her. Maybe literally.   
“Fine. Have it your way. I need an answer by tomorrow. Or the offer is off the table.” Sue stormed out of the restroom and Rachel was finally alone.   
After only experiencing a few hours in Quinn’s shoes Rachel realized that she might have taken on more than she could handle. She thought she could handle Quinn’s life, but things were a lot more complicated than she thought. 

First of all, there was no way that Quinn was happy parading around with the skanks. They were losers and the blonde was the complete opposite of that. She was intelligent, and sophisticated, and classy, and poised, and so much better than smoking under the bleachers and giving swirlies to innocent underclassmen. Second, how often was Sue coming and threatening Quinn because that was definitely harassment. And third, what was happening to Quinn. This lifestyle had to offer more. The blonde must have been subjecting herself to such a low standard for a reason. Torturing herself with this life that was so obviously below her. It was all too much for Rachel to even begin to analyze and to be honest, it probably wasn’t her business. 

…  
By lunch Rachel wasn’t even sure if Quinn actually went to any of her classes. The skanks expected her to skip every other class to harass other students or just smoke under the bleachers. It was not only boring, but incredibly immature and so unattractive. She would have to speak with Quinn later about her attendance and etiquette. 

Rachel had finally gotten away from the skanks and snuck back into the school to find something to eat when Puck nearly mauled her. “Come with me.” The mohawked boy demanded. 

“Excuse me? You can’t just make demands and expect me to follow you.” Rachel shot back, taking a step away from the boy. “What do you want?”   
“We need to talk, Quinn. Just com with me. I have something I need to show you.” Puck pressed. 

“Fine. But if this is just a trick to get me alone with you in a private space I have a shank under this hat.” Rachel warned. Of course that was not true, but he didn’t need to know that. 

“Please, I’m not interested.” 

Rachel followed Puck into the music wing to a room at the end of the hall. The last person she expected to be waiting for her was Shelby.   
For a moment, Rachel was so shocked she forgot that she was Quinn. She forgot that she was supposed to be acting. All she could think about was her mother. Her mother who had abandoned her not once, but twice. Who had made her feel so small and unwanted and unworthy of her loved. And her shock turned to anger. “What is she doing here?” Rachel spat, “Why are you here?” 

“Quinn, please just listen to her.” Puck insisted. 

Rachel glared at Shelby and cocked her head to the side, “What do you want?” 

“Hello, Quinn. It’s nice to see you too.” Shelby’s tone was pleasant and welcoming, but it only fueled the fire in Rachel’s mind. 

“Don’t try to make small talk with me. We both know what this is about.” Rachel knew this must be about Beth. But she knew that’s not what she wanted Shelby to say. 

“Beth.” The woman confirmed. “I went back to New York. I tried to be a full-time mom and work. But being a single parent is hard. When I got the call to start a glee club here I couldn’t refuse. I realized that all the time I was spending trying to work and achieve my dreams, I was missing out on something I had spent years regretting. I couldn’t miss Beth’s milestones. Her first steps, first words, potty training, teething, if she’s right handed or left handed-”

“I get it.” Rachel growled. 

“You’re angry. I get it. I have missed so many firsts in Rachel’s life. I can’t make that mistake again.” Shelby explained. 

“That’s a great story, Shelby. Is that all you have to say, because whatever it is that you want, I’m not interested.” Rachel turned to walk out of the room but Shelby and Puck both moved to stop her. The former brunette quickly spun around to face the woman once again.

“Since the day that I gave Rachel up for adoption I have been walking through life searching for her face everywhere I go. Imagining what she’s doing, what she may be like, I don’t want you to go through what I went though. Part of me being back is because I want you to get to know Beth. I want you to be a part of her life.” Shelby took a step back and waited for a response. 

Rachel stared at the women, her jaw clenched and her eyes full of tears that she willed not to spill over. How could she stand there and say these things to Quinn, but never admit them to Rachel herself? How could she feel this way but still not want Rachel to be a part of her life? How could Shelby love Quinn’s child so much, but not even want to know her own daughter? “You want me to see her?” 

“Yes, but not like this. You need to clean up your act before you can see her. I won’t have you come into her life as a bad influence.” Shelby warned.   
Those words made Rachel’s blood boil. “You can’t tell me what I can and can’t do and who I can or can’t be. You have no right try and control me. You don’t even know me. At all. Why don’t you just take your perfect life and your perfect child and shove it up your ass!” Rachel yelled before storming out of the room and slamming the door behind her. 

She was halfway down the hall before she heard Puck screaming after her but she didn’t bother to listen. Shelby could fuck her self, and Puck could go right with her. 

…  
Rachel tried to calm herself after her encounter with Shelby, but she couldn’t. She paced under the bleachers for at least twenty minutes Her thoughts were racing and she knew that if she didn’t calm down soon she would do something she would regret. And in Quinn’s body that would be a worst case scenario. Not that any Rachel could do would be any worse than whatever skank Quinn had done by now. 

At this point Rachel had only one option left. She had to talk to Quinn. Right now the former blonde should have been in the auditorium practicing her scales to broaden her range. She hoped she would find the girl there, but there was no guarantee. 

Rachel walked into the auditorium to hear her own voice running through scales. Her tone was not as confident as she would have liked, but Quinn was definitely utilizing her new talent well. But that was besides the point. Rachel needed to get this off her mind before she could tutor Quinn on how to use her voice. “Quinn!” Rachel ran up to the stage, “Quinn I need to talk to you. It’s urgent.” 

Quinn rose her eyebrow, which didn’t quite look the same with Rachel’s face, but it was a good effort. “Yes, I think we need to talk about boundaries. We shouldn’t ever be seen together at school. First, because I am still very angry with you, and second, because it will definitely get in the way of my skank status to be seen with you.” Quinn looked at Rachel and softened her tone, “What do you want?” 

“It’s Shelby. She’s back.” Rachel blurted, “And Puck made me see her. And she wants you to see Beth. But she wants you to get rid of this skank image first and be a good example for Beth. And she talked about me and how much she missed and how much she wants to make up for her mistakes with me with Beth and it was horrible and I can’t believe I had to hear that and I’m so sorry Quinn. I didn’t mean to make you more upset I just didn’t know who to talk to.” Rachel sniffled and wiped at her nose as she realized that she was crying. Quinn’s cheap mascara must have run down her face by now. 

“Shelby is back? With Beth?” Quinn asked.

“Yes.” 

“And she just flaunted that in your face like that?” Quinn pressed.

“Yes! It was awful. Why would anyone do such a thing. Especially to a teenage girl who had to give up her baby. How careless can she be?” Rachel growled.   
Quinn led the other girl to sit with her on the piano bench and wiped Rachel’s face, only smearing the mascara further. “Rachel. I’m sorry you had to go through that. And I’m glad that you came to me. What did you say to her?” 

“I told her that she can shove it up her ass.” Rachel pursed her lips as she remembered her outburst at the end of the interaction. She had momentarily forgotten that her actions in Quinn’s body had consequences.

“Well, you’re lucky that you’re supposed to be a skank. That’s probably exactly what I would have said. Maybe not as forceful. But along the same lines. You said she wants me to clean up my act. Maybe I’ll think about letting you bleach my hair and wear some of my old dresses. But I have to think about it. Especially since I won’t actually be able to see her. And being around Beth might be too much for you. Speaking of, we should talk about why you came here I guess. What are you thinking? About Shelby.” Quinn asked gently.

“I’m not sure. I’m angry, and confused, and jealous, and happy, and sad. Mostly angry.” Rachel explained.

“Why?” Quinn pressed.

“Because Shelby is my mother. My biological mother. I have wondered what she was like for so long. I wanted her to be this nurturing, all-knowing, woman who would welcome me with open arms. But she’s not like that at all. She’s her. She’s the former coach of vocal adrenaline. She’s cold, and distant, and she doesn’t know what to do with me. She loves an infant that was thrown in her lap more than the daughter she gave up for money. And she so readily admitted to you that she had all these thoughts and feelings that I didn’t even know about. But, all she ever did was run away from me.” Rachel looked up at Quinn and for a moment only saw herself staring back at her. A scared girl who had no idea what to say to herself. “I guess I’m just thinking that Shelby makes me feel exactly how I feel about myself. Unwanted. Unloved. Just nothing. I’m no use to anyone.” 

“Rachel that’s not true.” Quinn tried. 

“No. It is. I’ve done so many awful things this year. To you. To Finn. To myself. Shelby was right to leave me and never look back. I would have just disappointed her anyway.” 

“Okay, stop. You can’t let her do this to you. If you are going to sit here and feel sorry for yourself because your birth mother is a shitty person, then you deserve to feel that way. The only way anything is going to get better is if you try. If you make an effort to be a better person, you will be a better person. I know you have it in you to change. Yes, you’ve been terrible. But I have seen who you really are. You are a beautiful, talented, loving, compassionate, gift to this world. Please don’t forget that. Now. Let’s get you cleaned up. Your makeup looks terrible.” 

Rachel chuckled and wiped at her face, “Thank you, Quinn.”

“This doesn’t mean I forgive you.” Quinn said sternly, “I’m just giving you a break because you had a bad day.” 

“I know.” Rachel replied.

“Good. Now, let’s get you to a bathroom and fix your face.” Quinn teased.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder I still do not own Glee or any of its characters. Hopefully these updates will keep coming. I still cannot guarantee anything. But I will do my best.

Quinn sat next to Finn listening to Mr. Schue go on and on about how booty camp was the key to winning nationals. To the former blonde it sounded like a bad infomercial, but Rachel would be all for it so she smiled and nodded and made enthusiastic comments when necessary. 

But all she could think about was Finn. His disgusting arm resting on the back of her chair. The way his cheap cologne clogged her sinuses. That annoying smirk thing she used to think was so endearing. Everything about him made her furious. But what bothered her the most was the way he looked at her. 

But, Finn was looking at Rachel. He looked at her like he loved her. Like she was the axis that his world spun on. She looked at Rachel with the same infatuated gaze. 

Except she was better than him. She could give Rachel so much more. 

Unlike Finn, Quinn wasn’t in awe of Rachel, she understood Rachel; she saw through the talent, and the manipulation, and the power hungry drive she plowed through life with. She saw the scared little girl who was afraid she wasn’t good enough. And that was the part of Rachel Quinn loved the most. Not because she wanted Rachel to fail, or because she got off on the diva’s pain. But because Rachel’s vulnerability made her human. 

It made her remember Rachel running into the auditorium earlier that day with tears already welling up in her eyes. She looked devastated. And she had every right to be. If Rachel had been in her own body, she wouldn’t have run to Finn, or Kurt, or even her dads, she would have come right back to Quinn. And that thought tore the former blonde up inside. It made her realize how much Rachel loved her. Even if she didn’t want to admit it. And it only made it harder to stand her ground and keep pushing Rachel away.

Quinn couldn’t get away from Finn fast enough when the glee club split up. There were only a few members not assigned to booty camp, and they were given permission to leave. But Rachel scheduled another session in the auditorium to practice pieces for the fall musical. How did she keep up with all of this?   
Quinn retrieved Rachel’s binder of music from the diva’s locker and made her way down to the auditorium. A few stage props had already been set up backstage for auditions for the play and Quinn had to admit she was quite impressed how prepared the glee kids were. The musical had only been announced today.   
Rachel’s planner stated that the diva would sing I Feel Pretty as her audition piece. Which was great because Quinn didn’t know a single word to that song.   
Rachel had arranged for glee’s pianist to accompany her as well because a few minutes later he walked onto the stage and wordlessly sat in front of the piano. Quinn stared down at him for a moment before smiling tightly and handing him the sheet music. “I’ll need a few minutes to look over the piece. I’ll let you know when I’m ready.” Quinn said as she frantically looked over the music. She could get through a practice run just reading over the music. And maybe that would be enough to get her through the audition. 

“Okay, can we start with some warm up scales?” Quinn asked, and the pianist played chords for the girl to match her pitch. But just as quickly as Quinn started she was rudely interrupted. 

Shelby appeared from behind the curtain leading to backstage and Quinn’s scale trailed off as she stared at the woman. Her first instinct was to protect Rachel. Maybe even just walk away and avoid whatever conversation Shelby hoped to have. But Rachel would never do that. She would stand her ground. And after what the diva went through today, she deserved to hear whatever Shelby had left to say. “Your range is better.” Shelby exclaimed with a bright smile, “It was good a year and a half ago, but it’s better now,” the woman continued as she walked toward the piano. 

“Thank you. But, but I don’t remember asking for your help.” Quinn responded as politely as possible. 

“What song are you auditioning with?” Shelby continued. 

“That’s none of your business. I don’t know why you’re here but I don’t want talk to you. You have made your feelings clear. And I would greatly appreciate it if you would respect my wishes.” Quinn stepped around the piano to keep the distance between her and Shelby as the woman continued to approach Rachel.   
“Rachel I’m sorry that things didn’t work out the way you wanted them to. We both had expectations that were not attainable.” Shelby placed her hands on the piano and looked down at the brunette expectantly. 

“No, I think’s quite the opposite. We both had expectations that were unattainable that could have been molded into expectations that were realistic. But when you realized that I was not your baby anymore you abandoned me. Again. That’s what happened. Please leave.” Quinn spat back at the woman.   
“Rachel. I never meant to hurt you the way I did. I’m your birth mother. I thought when we met there would be a connection, or a spark, or maybe I would just feel all the love every mother is supposed to feel about their child but-” 

“But you didn’t because I’m a teenager. Because I’m not what you expected. Because you didn’t get to watch me grow up. Or fail, or succeed. Or whatever it is you’re trying to make up with Beth.” Quinn paused when she brought up Beth, she hadn’t meant to bring her daughter into this argument, but now she had why stop there, “You came into my life and flaunted what I have always wanted in my face and just as quickly took it all away. And you expect me to stand here and be civil with you after what you put me through? I had to go to therapy because of what you did. You have no right to be here.” 

“You’re right. You have every right to be angry with me. I ruined whatever chance we had at a real relationship. But, Beth is not a replacement for you. I could never replace you, Rachel. I may not know you well. I may not have raised you, but I love you. And I know I haven’t shown that well. Or maybe not at all. I will abide by your wishes and keep my distance. But, if on your terms, you ever need anything, I’ll be here.”

“Thank you,” Quinn cleared her throat and turned back to her sheet music, “If you’ll excuse me I need to get back to my rehearsal.”   
“May I say one last thing?” Shelby’s voice was much more vulnerable than it had been before. Quinn knew that her words hit the woman much harder than she meant to. But she didn’t her decision. She needed to hear how Rachel felt. 

“Yes.” Quinn agreed. 

“You should sing Somewhere there’s a place for us. You will get the part with that song.” Shelby reassured the diva. 

“Thank you for that suggestion. I will take it into consideration.” Quinn stated, “Now if you’ll leave me to my rehearsal please.” 

Shelby nodded and walked out of the auditorium without another word. 

Quinn looked down at her music and sighed heavily. “I’m sorry, but I think’s enough for today. I apologize for wasting your time.” Quinn gathered Rachel’s music and made her way out of the auditorium. 

...

How could Shelby interrupt both of their lives in one day? How rude can one woman be to bombard two teenagers like that? Not even considering how her actions might affect either one. It made her question if Shelby was the right choice for Beth. It wasn’t as if Quinn could give her a better life than Shelby could, but at least she would know her daughter was okay. Alive. Healthy. 

After her encounter with Shelby, Quinn owed it to Rachel to give her an update of how her day was going. Since the day was over Rachel should be under the bleachers with the Skanks or making her way back home. Rather than trying to hunt down the girl Quinn decided to just call her. She pulled out her phone and dialed the number. The phone rang three times before the diva finally answered. “Hello?” It was obvious Rachel had been crying, which meant that the brunette was probably back at her house. 

“Hey. Is everything okay?” Quinn asked gently. 

“No. Today has been awful. How did your rehearsal go? Did the song sound okay?” Rachel asked. 

“I didn’t get to practice. Shelby crashed your rehearsal, and I didn’t want to stay after that.” Quinn admitted. 

The blonde her a scoff on the other line, “This day just keeps getting worse and worse. What did she want?”

“I think we should talk about that in person. Where are you?” 

“I’m in the janitor’s closet in the science wing.” Rachel admitted, “I didn’t want to go home and face your mother like this.” 

“Why would you do that…? She’s usually... did you talk to her this morning?” Quinn demanded. 

“I may or may not have had breakfast with your mother this morning…” Rachel admitted knowing she had done something wrong. 

“Rachel,” Quinn sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose as yet another complication had to be resolved, “We’ll talk about that later. I’ll meet you in the science wing, but I think we should get off campus for a while.” 

“I agree. Any ideas?” 

“I know a place.”


End file.
